


Cigarette Daydream You Were Only Seventeen

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blushing, Caring Rick, Coming of Age, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Incest, Masturbation, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, technically, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: Being a teenager sucks. All the pressures, pitfalls, and hormonal nightmares can be difficult to navigate on your own. Lucky Summer has an understanding - if infuriating - Grandpa to help her out.Only problem is the little crush she's started to develop due to his uncharacteristic kindness. And if it seems like Rick is encouraging it, well... that would just be her imagination wouldn't it?Series of snapshots detailing Rick and Summer's changing relationship.- Please don't be put off by the couple of gross-ish tags, this isn't anything too niche, it's just a fic about Rick looking after Summer :) -





	1. Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been playing on my mind for a few months so I decided at actually write it down. That was 2 weeks ago... I never intended it to be a long fic, I wanted to post it all at once but that... didn't happen. It's pretty much completed but I'm going to split it up into chapters and post one every day. This fic may be a little odd, but I'm super into Rick being caring and I'm a firm believer that you should write what you want to read. Well, this is the weird shit I want to read, hope you do too! Sorry if it's OOC, I've tried to keep it as in character as possible. Let me know what you think!
> 
> To those reading my other fic 'Young & Beautiful' don't panic, it's not abandoned, I just needed a little break.
> 
> Title From [Cigarette Daydream by Cage The Elephant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrsxWeBgadA)

Summer explored the rough forest of carpet fibres that she found in her immediate vicinity, her fingertips catching slightly in various sticky substances that had soaked in and clumped the strands together. A nervous voice having a one-sided conversation somewhere in the sky above her caught half her attention.

“Yeah... Erm, hey erm, Mr Sanchez? Hey it's erm Ethan? Summer's like super drunk, could you like, come get her or whatever?  
….  
No! No! I-I-I didn't give her anything! I swear-  
….  
No, she's just had like loads of shots or something.  
….  
Well, she-  
….  
Yeah I know it's late, but she-  
….  
Hey! I'm not a puss-  
….  
Look, man, she said if she was ever in trouble you'd help her out, so can you just like come? And like not be so mean cos- Oh, he hung up, what a fucking douche.”

Summer comprehended very little of the conversation as she was more interested in batting at the bottom of an abandoned solo cup like a cat and watching it spin. 

“Hey, Summer? You're Grandpa's coming to get you, alright? So just like chill there and you'll be fine. I'm gonna go and get a drink, I'll like, check on you in a bit.”

Then Ethan was gone, and Summer felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. Tonight had meant to be fun! The party of the year was happening all around her and she was too drunk to even move. This had all started when that new girl Bianca had begun flirting with Ethan, right in front of her. With her kooky white blonde bob, alternative fashion sense, and a stomach for hard liquor, Summer had been out raked. So what would any self-respecting teenage girl do in that situation? Put down the light beer and start doing shots like a seasoned pro. 

Only a seasoned pro wouldn't have tried to start a fight with a pair of curtains, vomited on the quarterback, and then continued to drink and cry in the toilet until they lost control of all of their limbs. At some point, she had been dragged out of the bathroom, to a chorus of complaints from the extensive queue, and been dumped somewhere in the hallway. 

Summer stared non-pulsed at the collection of feet milling around, unseeing and uncaring of her inner turmoil. She wondered vaguely how she was going to get home, she was meant to be going home with Ethan, but he was probably lost in that hipster slut's cleavage. Her head lolled to the side like a rag doll, she'd probably just get left here til the morning. She was just contemplating trying to fall asleep when an angry voice wafted down to her from the end of the hall. 

“W-w-where the fuck is she, you little turd?”

“O-over there Mr Sanchez!”

“Then why the fuck are you over here? Y-y-you should have been looking after her! Dickless little fuckboy.”

The angry voice seemed to be getting closer, and it sounded very familiar. Angry and familiar... Summer couldn't place it. Suddenly her chin was being gripped hard between calloused thumb and forefinger, jerking it up from where her head had slumped against the damp carpet. The face of the person grabbing her was shrouded in darkness, the dim disco lights flickered from behind their head, their outline striking a sharp, distinctive silhouette. Narrow shoulders, tufted up messy hair... Oh shit.

“Summer? Summer can you hear me?” Grandpa Rick shouted over the thumping music.  
“Mmmsorry, Grpa Rig, mm sorry.” Summer slurred. She wanted to explain why she was at a party she'd never cleared with her Mom, about the boyfriend stealing slut that forced her to drink so much, how she got here on the floor. But her brain had officially disengaged for the evening and her tongue and teeth were left to fend for themselves.   
“C'mon, you silly girl.” Rick huffed, sliding his arms underneath her slack body and hauling her up bridal style, staggering slightly as he stood before shifting her weight and traipsing out of the door. 

The cold night air hit Summer's scantily clad body like a bucket of freezing water, pulling her up slightly from the depths of her inebriation. She lifted her head from where it was hanging upside down to look at the face of her rescuer.   
“Rick?” She asked confused.   
He glanced down at her, face creased with annoyance but there was worry in his eyes.   
“Oh hey Little Miss Alky, back in to- back in the land of the living?” He mocked.

Summer tried to keep her eyes open, but the gentle rocking created by Rick's gait was lulling her into a blissful slumber.   
“Wow, hey c-come on don't sleep yet, jus-just gotta set you down a second.” And with that Rick tipped his arms so she slid until her feet hit the ground, gripping her around the waist when her ankles gave way beneath her. 

Opening the door of the ship, Rick helped a very wobbly Summer into the back seat, laying her down and strapping her in.   
“Better- better not blow chunks all over my interior, you little shit” he groused.  
As soon as her head hit the shredded foam cushion she lost consciousness and only begrudgingly regained it when Rick shook her awake. 

“Come on, sleeping beauty, le-let's go.” He sighed, he sounded tired.   
“Where are we?” Summer mumbled rubbing at her eyes with her fists like a child.   
“Home” Rick replied bluntly. 

Summer felt herself being dragged upwards and out of the car and a wave of nausea hit her in the stomach like someone had punched her, but all she managed to do was dry heave. She barely had the energy to breath left alone vomit. 

Rick slung her arm around his neck and pulled her into the garage, practically dragging her feet along the driveway as he went. The harsh strip light overhead burnt her eyes and she whined pitifully as he plopped her down into his desk chair. He grabbed her chin again and pulled her eyelids up with his other hand, ignoring her protests, and examined her eyes carefully. 

“H-how much did you drink, Summer?” He asked.  
“A lot” She grumbled non-committally.  
Rick sighed, “I-I-I need an amount, just roughly, come on Summer, I'm not fucking around here.”  
Summer bit her lip, her head flopping again now that he'd released her. Why was he making her think? She just wanted sleep.   
“May-maybe like a bottle?” She shrugged not looking at him.   
Rick groaning in frustration. “Of what? Beer? Bourbon? Bleach? What?”  
“Vod-vodka” she hiccupped.  
“You silly fucking-” Rick walked off, mumbling something under his breath that probably wasn't very nice, and started to root around in his cupboards. 

Summer slumped over onto the workbench next to her, hoping Rick had left her here to sleep, but he was back moments later tugging on her arm sharply to make her sit up. He was being so mean she thought glumly, she was only out having fun! He was such a buzzkill.   
“Ow!” She griped.  
“Up. Right open your mouth” he demanded.   
“Why?” Summer sulked petulantly.   
“Because, Summer, it's four in the fucking morning, I fucking dragged my sorry ass out of bed to come and collect a silly little _child_ who is too stupid not to give herself alcohol poisoning. I'm tired, I'm annoyed, and I'm this close to telling your Mom about all of this, so. Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth.”

Rick hissed his tirade at her so viciously that she opened her mouth in shock more than in an actual willingness to comply. As soon as she did he stuffed in a plastic spoon almost to the back of her throat and tipped a thin, bitter-tasting liquid onto her tongue.  
Summer didn't even have a chance to complain before he thrust a plastic bucket under her nose. She was just about to ask what the hell he was doing when the first hot gush of sick forced its way out of her throat. She snatched the bucket from him and hugged it close to her chest as wave after wave of nacho flavoured vodka scorched her oesophagus.

Just when she thought the night couldn't get any worse. She'd lost her boyfriend, lost her dignity, and now she was losing her stomach. But worse than all of that, Rick was angry. And not just his default setting of anger, he was angry at her.

“Riiiick” she moaned pitifully glancing up at him where he stood over her, arms folded, the very picture of parental disappointment.   
“Yeah, gross isn't it. Trust me, i-i-it's not that much fun to watch either.”  
Summer started to sob, eyes stinging almost as much as her throat. She must look disgusting she thought to herself. Snotty nosed, vomit smeared down her face, whimpering like a kicked puppy under Rick's stern gaze. She hated it when Rick was disappointed in her, all she ever tried to do was impress him. Subtly, of course, she wasn't Morty. Seeing his irritation spelt out plainly across his face just made her cry harder. 

“Please, Grandpa, I-I-'m sorry” She begged, until she retched again, bringing up more alcohol. How had she even drunk this much?  
Rick rolled his eyes but seemed to take pity on her a little as he came round to crouch beside her and started to rub soothing circles into her lower back.   
“That's it, Summer, ge-get it all out. You're doing great, Sweetie.” He muttered softly. 

The hand on her back felt like heaven, along with the gentle voice Rick was using to calm her, she was almost enjoying the situation. A pleasant little shiver ran up her back, but any delight was quickly vanquished by another roil from her stomach.

Soon her heaving was bringing up nothing but the tiniest drops of bile and Rick thrust a glass of water into her hand.   
“Just rinse your mouth then sip it, don't gulp it down, your stomach will still be spasming”   
Once she'd had her fill of water and wiped her mouth and nose on the offered tissues, Rick took the bucket and placed it by the garage door, then came back to scrutiniser her carefully. She felt hot under his intense stare. The world was still spinning but she had regained a little perspective on her current predicament and she felt embarrassed to the Nth degree. She worked her ass off trying to convince everyone that she was a mature adult who could be taken seriously, but right now she felt like a scolded child. 

“Come on,” Rick broke her out of the self-pitying thoughts, “Put your arms around my neck, I'll carry you upstairs.”  
Despite wanting to insist that she was perfectly capable of walking up the stairs by herself, Summer knew full well that she wasn't. Gratefully she linked she arms around her grandfather's neck and felt him gently slide his hands around her back and under her thighs, pulling her up against his chest. 

It felt nice to be looked after, it wasn't something that happened very often anymore, forcing her to seek validation from outside the family home. Summer snuggled into the warm, strong body carrying her through the house, not really associating it with her flesh and blood, simply enjoying the feeling of being cared for. When they reached her bedroom, she was reluctant to let go, wanting to stay cradled in Rick's arms for as long as possible. But unfortunately, Rick had other plans, dumping her upright onto her bed and unlatching her grabby hands from the back of his shirt. 

Rick reached behind her and started to fiddle with something at her back, tugging between her shoulder blades as she swayed, confused. It all became apparent when the sound of a zip ripped through the air and her strapless dress started to fall away from her body. 

“Grandpa Rick! What are you doing?” She asked in a panic.  
“Geez, Summer relax, I'm not making a pass at you, the fuck do you take me for? Y-y-your dress is covered in alcohol and vomit. You wanna sleep in that be my guest, or I could help you put your PJs on.”  
Rick raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she blushed at her mistake, of course he wasn't taking her clothes off because he wanted to see her naked. Stupid.  
“Yeah, erm, help-help me... please,” Summer muttered, unable to look him in the eye. “But don't look!”  
“Yeesh, as if I'd want to, no offensive, Summer” Rick laughed.   
Ouch. That kind of hurt. Not that Summer wanted he grandfather to look at her sexually, but like, it's never nice to be told you aren't attractive. Especially after tonight's events.

Rick stood her up again and slid her tight black dress off her body, his hands brushing over her sides with clinical efficiency, allowing it to pool around her feet, before sitting her back down again. Summer crossed her arms awkwardly not knowing whether to cover her boobs or her stomach. She opted for stomach seeing as she at least had a nice matching set of underwear on, although she tried not to think about the fact that Rick was not the man who was meant to be seeing it tonight. Stupid fucking Bianca. 

Rick appeared in front of her again brandishing a vest and sleep shorts in his hands. He smirked when he saw her uncomfortable demeanour.  
“Don't-don't worry, Summer, Grandpa's been around the block more than a few times, I've seen much worse.” He snickered quietly, making her huff in annoyance.   
“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” She asked. Why was she even annoyed by that?  
“Take it however you want” he shrugged. 

Summer gripped his shoulders as she stepped into the shorts, then lifted her weak arms over her head as he slipped the vest over her head. At this point, she thought Rick would let her flop down onto the bed to finally start sleeping off the horrendous feeling in her head and stomach, but instead, he crouched down close to her and slid a hand across her lower back and under her top. Summer breath hitched slightly in her throat, her skin feeling sensitive, the little hairs standing on end in the wake of his wandering hand. Reaching her bra strap he deftly unclipped it with a flick of his wrist and pulled it out from under her clothing with a flourish. 

“Ta-da!” He said waggling it in front of her face.   
Summer face planted the bed, partly to hide the second blush that was fighting its way onto her face, but mostly because she had started to feel sick again. 

“I'm dying,” she groaned.  
Rick pulled the cover out from under her and tucked it over her body then stroked her messy hair back from her face.  
“No, Sweetie, you're not. You're just an idiot.” But he said it with a kindness she wasn't used to hearing from him.   
She unconsciously nuzzled into his palm.   
“Why are you being so nice? You didn't have to do any of this” she asked sleepily.   
Rick heading towards the door. “I'm not being nice Summer, I'm being practical.” Summer was still too drunk to work out how this was practicality over kindness.  
“Grandpa Rick? You won't tell Mom will you?” Her eyelids were already starting to close.   
“Do I look like a grass? Nah I-I-I got you covered dawg.” He gave her a wink then slipped silently out of the door, leaving Summer to dreams about soft touches from calloused hands and kind words from a sharp tongue.


	2. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short and introspective because I wrote it when I was still under the illusion I had the ability to write a one-shot... Next chapter is longer I promise. Let me know what you think :)

It had been a few weeks since Summer's little drinking escapade and she had completely sworn off liquor since. However, as impressionable young minds often did, she had replaced one vice with another. She had transcended 'Wannabe Cool Kid' and entered into a realm that hadn't failed to grab her back the attention of Ethan. She'd decided to become a 'Badass'.

It was easy really, what with all the running around she did with Morty and her Grandfather, to sneak off and buy cigarettes in a dimension where she was legal. The first few packets had been admittedly hard going, giving her a burning sore throat and a chesty cough, but now that she'd got the hang of it she longed for the heady rush and pleasant warmth they gave her after a hard day navigating the nightmare that was the social hierarchy of teenage life. She wasn't addicted, not yet anyway, she was more of a 'social smoker', indulging at parties or wiping out a smoke on the walk home from school at the perfect time to miss the parents of other kids but get caught by the seniors at the bus stop. On nights like this though, when the air was crisp and cool, and a warm, sweet breeze was blowing gently, she liked to climb out of her bedroom window and onto the roof to relax with a cigarette before bed. Tonight was one of those nights. 

After slipping on her sneakers, she threw open her window and climbed up onto the sill. Sticking her head out, she reached into a small gap between the roof and the wall of the house, her usual hiding place for things she's rather not get caught with, but found it empty. Odd, she had a near-full pack in there last time she checked, perhaps she left them in her spot on the patio roof. 

Gripping the window frame tightly she swung her leg around the side of the house and pulled herself around onto the edge of the low sloping roof which covered the living room, balancing precariously then stepping out onto the small, flat porch roof that was positioned over the french doors. She plonked herself down and began to root through the guttering, looking for her missing packet. 

“Where the fuck did I leave them?” She whispered to herself, annoyed by the prospect of having to climb back into the house so soon. Suddenly a noise in the quiet garden startled her.  
“Ahem!” 

Summer froze as the pointed cough rang across the tiles. Surely no one knew she was up here. She pressed herself back against the sloping roof behind her. But the unseen cougher struck again, making it clear to her that she'd been rumbled. But she wasn't really doing anything wrong was she? She crept to the edge on all fours and peaked over. 

Standing on the lawn, illuminated by the glowing blue light of the TV in the living room, stood Grandpa Rick. He had a look of pure, smug satisfaction on his face, and in his hand a packet of Marlboro Reds. _Her_ packet Marlboro Reds. He rattled them gently.

“Looking for something?” His voice oozed mirth, clearly, this was all playing out exactly how he'd wanted it to.  
“What the hell Grandpa Rick, they're mine!” Summer hissed down to him.  
“F-finders keepers, baby. You want them, come down and get them.” He shrugged and disappeared under the patio cover. 

Summer huffed in mild frustration. At least it had been Rick that had found them and not any of the more neurotic members of her family. But still, that had put an end to any ideas of a quiet smoke. She turned around on her hands and knees so she could hold onto the edge and lower her body down to the floor below. Backing off the roof slowly she hung for a few seconds before dropping the last couple of feet to the floor. 

She found Rick, still plastered in a smirk, leaning up against the wall, one foot tapping against the render. Summer stomped over to him trying to look as menacing as possible, but she suspected it wasn't working by the spread of a toothy grin across his face. 

“Give them back please” she demanded.  
“Now, what kind- what sort of Grandfather wo _OOOUU_ ld I been if I just gave them back?” He questioned mockingly.  
“The best kind?” Summer hedged.  
Rick barked out a laugh. “Yeah nice try, kid.”

Flicking open the packet Rick reached in with long slender fingers and pulled out two, tapping them on the box before popping them both in his mouth.  
“I-I-I'm not gonna make you do that thing where you have to smoke the whole box in front of me as a punishment though” he mumbled around the filters. Slipping his hand into one of the pockets of his lab coat, he exchanged the packet of cigarettes for a lighter, complete with naked, three-breasted, blue alien on the front. 

Summer watched him closely as he stroked the strike wheel with his thumb and brought the flame up to the tips of the cigarettes between his lips, shielding the action with his other hand to protect it from the breeze. It was fascinating to watch her Grandfather do even the most mundane of tasks. She had once walked in on him shaving in the bathroom and had been struck dumb momentarily by the oddity of the scene. It seemed from the outside that Rick only concerned himself with the extraordinary, so to see him doing something so _normal_ was weird, and it reminded her that he was, in fact, a human being with worries, and impulses, and needs, and ablutions to attend to.

The tips glowed orange in the dim evening light as Rick hollowed his cheeks, inhaling the first drag into his lungs. Plunking one from his mouth he handed it to Summer who took it from him clumsily. Things had been a little different between Summer and her Grandfather ever since he rescued her from that shambles of a party. He'd been... nicer? No, that wasn't the right word, Rick was rarely ever nice. But he'd been more forgiving, less inclined to rip into her for the smallest of things, more free to hand out casual praise and backhanded compliments, and as a result, she had been eager to spend as much time with him as possible. She wasn't sure what had brought about this change in him, or if there even _was_ one. She couldn't actually be sure she didn't just have a chronic case of confirmation bias, her imagination tricking her into thinking he was being kind because she wanted him to be. But there was something about the way he had been so stern, yet so gentle with her that night that made her wake up every morning since thinking of excuses to be around him. Maybe the lack of strong male role model in her life really had given her daddy issues. 

She brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled, just like she had loads of times before, but now she was under the scrutiny of more experienced eyes it made it very difficult not to cough when the smoke hit her lungs. She watched Rick drag lazily on his, holding the smoke for far longer than she ever could, then blowing it out a billowing plume from between his thin lips. He groaned low in his throat. 

“Man, I should never have given up, shit's so rel _AAAAA_ xing” he belched.  
“You used to smoke?” Summer questioned, she wasn't really surprised, she just loved to hear about the life Rick had lead before he came to live with them.  
“I-I-I've taken every drug there is to take in the known universe and beyond, SumSum, of course I used to smoke,” he winked at her and took another drag, humming pleasurably at the sensation. 

Summer felt her stomach turn over at the noise and the image he conjured up in her head. He was a badass, and badasses were sexy, everyone knew that. She blushed a little at that intrusive thought. She shouldn't be thinking of her Grandpa and the word 'sexy' in the same sentence, but it was hard not to. His presence having appeared so late in her life and the complete lack of any of the traits a grandparent normally possessed, apart from his age, had lead Summer to think of him more as an old, weird friend rather than someone she was actually related to. But no. No, no, no. She would not be developing a crush on him, no Sir. That was like getting a crush on a teacher, but much worse, and only lead to cringing embarrassment.

Summer leant back against the wall next to Rick, stretching out her shoulders as she puffed on her cigarette. Rick cough out a little half laugh as he looked down at her.  
“You cold, Summer?”  
She looked up at him quizzically. “Not really, why”  
“You've erm... Sweetheart, I can see your nipples through you're top” he informed her, amused.  
Summer looked down and shirked quietly. Sure enough, her thin pyjama vest and lack of a bra were leaving almost nothing to the imagination.  
“What the fuck, Grandpa? Why are you even looking!” She wailed, blushing furiously and covering her small breasts with her hands.  
“Hey, it's not my fault!” He held his hands up in defence, “They're poking me in the eyes, Summer, it's not a conscious decision!” he laughed.  
Summer groaned in embarrassment but Rick was apparently feeling merciful. He shrugged off his lab coat and draped it around her shoulders, positioning it so her boobs were covered modestly.  
“Don't get cigarette burns on it” he huffed.  
Summer heart jumped a little at the thoughtful gesture. “Thank you,” she said grinning up at him.  
“No problem, chick,” He said gruffly, finishing the last of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the wall and chucking the butt over the neighbour's fence. “Just drop it in the kitchen when you're done.” And with a final parting wink, he slipped back into the house and closed the door behind him. 

Summer almost felt colder now he'd gone, although it was more likely due natural evening temperature dip. She hugged his coat further around her shoulders and breathed in the scent of it, trying not to feel too weird about it. Fresh smoke mixed with liquor and motor oil, with a tangy undertone of sweat, all wrapped up in the warm musky smell of his aftershave. It smelt more like home than anything else in her life ever had. 

Finishing her own smoke, she quietly slid the french doors open and slipped back into the warmth of the house. She was just about to drop off the coat when she had a little brainwave. She rooted around in the pockets and found a variety of things: bolts, shiny rocks, receipts, a few coins, a couple of tissues - gross, a pair of lace topped stockings, and an unopened condom. Those last two made her feel a bit weird, like the beginnings of jealousy but not quite. Then finally her hand closed around the Malboros and the erotic lighter. Finders keepers she thought to herself and smiled as she tripped back up the stairs to her bed.


	3. No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far, I really appreciate it! You guys give me the confidence to keep writing :) Hope you like today's chapter! (Which I just posted to the wrong fic... sorry to anyone that saw that, I'm a dipshit)

“Ooofff!” Summer exhaled sharply as Ethan collapsed on top of her, panting wetly in her ear.  
“Thanks, babe. That was great” he sighed, rolling off her and discarding the condom into the waste bin. “How was it for you?” He asked eagerly.  
“Yeah... It was... great” she forced out a smile.  
Summer had thought maybe the sex would get better after a few times, but it was still terrible. She wanted to say something, she really did, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to hurt his feelings, Ethan could be so sensitive. But after eight rounds of dry, 5-minute sex, no foreplay, no concern for her pleasure, Summer's patience was starting to wear a little thin. 

“Anyway, I better spilt, gotta get up early tomorrow for the art museum trip,” he said, forcing himself back into his skinny jeans.  
Summer propped herself up on her pillow. “Oh ok... Wait, I didn't know you were going on that trip” She narrowed her eyes at him. That was the trip Bianca's mother had organised.  
“Yeeeeah,” Ethan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “A place opened up and I thought it'd be good for extra credit” he shrugged.  
Summer clenched her jaw, fucking bitch. She was just about to voice her feelings on the matter when Ethan, probably sensing the oncoming storm, bent down to kiss her soundly on the mouth, then dashed to the window and hopped up onto the sill.  
“I'll text you tomorrow, babe, see ya!” And then he was gone, climbing down the drainpipe and away over the fence. 

Summer felt tears sting in her eyes, but as soon as they formed she blinked them away. No, she refused to cry over that asshole anymore. At this point, she was with him on principle more than anything. She sat up and rubbed her hands over her tired eyes. Being a teenaged sucked, big time. Glancing at the clock she realised it was later than she thought, nearly 1am, might as well get ready for bed. She found her oversize t-shirt nightie wedged down the side of the bed, then threw back the covers to go brush her teeth. As soon as she stood, however, she knew something was wrong. 

The tops of her thighs felt wet, which was weird because she had been barely aroused by what Ethan had been doing to her. She slipped a hand under her nightie and came into contact with more wetness. Pulling her hand away to examine it she found a white-ish, sticky substance coving her fingertips. Her immediate thought was that she'd caught some horrific disease, but that wasn't possible, they'd always used... Then it hit her. 

Summer delved into the wastepaper basket, rooting through it like a racoon in a back-ally, finally finding the slimy object stuck to the side. Cringing violently as the grossness of what she was about to do, she began to gently untangle the condom, and there was the problem. The end completely ripped open, the tip of it hanging on by a thread.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” She whispered frantically, what the hell was she going to do?! Oh my god, oh my god. She was going to get pregnant, she was too young to be a mother! Or she'd have to have an abortion! How was she even going to organise that? She'd have to tell her Mom, and she'd never hear the end of it-

A quiet knock on the door brought her back to the present, and before she could squeak out a 'don't come in' it swung open and Rick's head popped into the gap.

“Y-y-you alright SumSum, a lot of fucking going on in her,” he asked, eyebrow raised.  
“What?!” She spluttered, hiding the condom behind her back. Jesus, had he heard them? Surely they hadn't been loud? Had he been listening outside the door the whole time?  
“You break a nail or something, you're swearing up a storm.”  
“Oh!” Relief flooded through her, “Yeah! No! I mean, I-I stubbed my toe! Ow... haha”  
“Ooookay... well keep-keep it down, Morty's out for the count, he ne _EEEEEAAA_ rly got run over by a Zoonalon coast-driver tonight, well he did get ru _UUU_ un over. Growing his legs back has really taken it out of him, poor kid.”  
“Ok, Grandpa Rick will do! Night!” She said, rushing over and closing the door with such speed she nearly trapped his head in the jamb. 

She pressed her back against the cool varnished wood and slid down it slowly, flicking the used condom back into the bin as she went. What the fuck was she going to do? Tears began to fall unimpeded down her cheeks, splashing against the arms folded across her stomach. If only she had a simple problem like smashed up legs, then Grandpa Rick could just fix it, he could fix anything. 

Wait. She sat up straight like an alert meerkat. That was it! But Jesus that was going to be embarrassing. Could she really go downstairs and tell him what had happened? What would he do? Laugh at her? Or worse, get mad, call her a slut, refuse to help. If he even could. She looked down at her abdomen pitifully, her womb was probably already scrambling to create a little bundle of life-ruiner. Really, she didn't have a choice. 

She brushed the tears away from her eyes and stood up, determined to sort this out. She would go down and try and be as casual as possible, surely he wouldn't mind helping her out, he'd dealt with her vomiting everywhere after all. She slipped on some panties and crept out onto the landing, then padded down the stairs and through the kitchen to the garage door where light was shining from the crack underneath, at least she wouldn't have to get him out of bed. She tentatively knocked on the door.

“Hmm?” The vaguely irritated voiced sounded from within. Summer's heart rate soared, God this was going to be excruciating.  
She opening the door and edged inside, the cold rough concrete of the floor hurting her bare feet. She shut the door behind her and turned to face Rick who was hunched over something on his desk, swigging sporadically from a bottle of gin.  
“Wh-what do you want?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the thing he was tinkering with.  
Summer cleared her throat awkwardly. “Erm, Grandpa Rick, can I- erm I have a slight problem.”  
“No, Summer you have a huge problem; your inability to see I'm too busy to deal with your inane, trivial crap.” Summer flinched slightly but ploughed on anyway, tears bubbling up in her red-rimmed eyes again.  
“Erm, no, it's actually like, quite I big problem.”  
Rick sighed dramatically and set down his screwdriver then spun his chair to face her, mouth already open, poised to dish out all the reasons why, in reality, whatever it was was of no concern of his. When he saw her face, however, he paused, scrutinising her with keen, narrowed eyes.  
“Go on” He prompted, taking another pull on his bottle. 

Summer shifted awkwardly, wringing her hands in front of her and blushing furiously.  
“Erm well, like, well, you see it's like, well I-”  
“Fucking hell, Summer, w-w-would you just spit it out before I lose interest”  
Summer screwed her fists up and closed her eyes as though bracing herself for an impact.  
“I-was-just-having-sex-with-Ethan-and-the-condom-broke-and-now-I-might-be-pregnant.” She blurted out in a rush. 

A long, heavy silence stretched out between them. Summer's breath came in shallow gasps as though she was trying not to disturb the air. Eventually, though, it was too much to bare and she cracked her eyes open to look at her grandfather. Rick was staring at the ground, his eyebrows bunched together as though he was still digesting the information. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet her momentarily before he dropped his head into his palm and laughed weakly.  
“Jesus Christ, Summer” He muttered shaking his head. 

That was all it took to release the barrage of emotion Summer had been struggling to hold back since she'd entered the workshop. Loud, soul-crushing sobs wracked through her body as she covered her face with her hands. 

But something happened then that she would never in a million years have predicted. Rick leapt from his chair and encircled her with his thin, strong arms, pulling her tight into his chest.  
“Hey, hey, come on, th-that's not a plan is it, Stan? Come on, Sweetie, it's ok, Grandpa can fix this, don't worry.” He spoke softly, rubbing up and down her back as she clung to the front of his sweater.  
“I-I-m s-s-sorry, Rick” she wept.  
“Shhh, it's ok, you don't need to apologise, Honey, mistakes happen.” He lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. “Even to the best of us” He raised an eyebrow and shot her a crooked smile when her blush returned to stain her cheek. 

He took her by the shoulders and guided her at arm's length to sit in his desk chair then started to root around in various boxes pulling out bottles and vials of different coloured liquids. Summer watched him closely, wishing the floor would just swallow her up. She might not see Rick as the traditional Grandpa figure, but it was still excruciatingly awkward to tell him that one: she'd had sex with someone and two: that someone had just cum inside her. His reaction had been a pleasant surprise though, she could count on one hand the number of times she'd been hugged by Rick and she savoured each and every one. She knew this would end up being a particular favourite, something about the embarrassment of the situation combined with Rick's unblinking acceptance of it all made her squirm a little. Once again Rick was looking after her, this time in an even more intimate way, and that did nothing but add fuel to the spark of a crush she'd been trying to stamp out. 

“So-so why aren't you on the pill then? This wasn't your first time, was it? Jesus what a way to sta _AAAAR_ rt the party.” Rick glanced over his shoulder as he pulled out a stool from under the bench next to her and started work on whatever it was that was going to fix her little problem. 

Summer tried in vain not to blush anymore, but her face was probably a perpetual shade of puce at this point.  
“No, not my first time, I just didn't like, get around to going to the doctor.” She murmured staring pointedly at her knees.  
“W-well _get_ around to it, I'm not gonna keep bailing you out every time you wanna get your rocks off” he intoned. 

They sat in silence for a while, Summer watching her Grandpa's long, nimble fingers grind powders, mix pastes, and pipette solutions. She just shifted forward slightly on her seat so that she could get a better view when, much to her horror, the semen that had obviously been lodged inside her chose that moment to make a reappearance. She managed to cover her gasp of shock behind a cough, but that only made the problem worse. She squeezed her thighs together and wriggled, making the seat squeak incessantly, but she couldn't help it, the sensation was kind of gross, not made any better by the fact she was sitting next to Rick while it happened. Fuck, this is probably how fetishes are born she thought to herself manically. 

Eventually, Rick turned to look at her. “Summer will you stop fidgeting! I-I-I-It's fucking- what's up with you?”  
Summer laughed nervously. “I'm just a little... uncomfortable, is all” She tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.  
“Summer, there's no need to be embarrassed, sex is part of growing up.” He turned back to his concoction. “You're not telling me anything I haven't heard before, I-I-I lost count of the amount of girls I nearly got pregnant at your age. Teenagers have sex all the time, I'm not some shrinking violet, you're not going to shock me. I-I-I mean come on, how do you think your Mom got here? It wasn't via an ultra-intelligent wading bird that's for sure.”

Oh, Jesus, was he really going to make her explain, this was all too much. And he really wasn't making it easier for her by talking about _him_ having sex. Don't think about it, don't think about it, she repeated in her head. She really didn't need that right now. Not that she hadn't thought about it before. There'd been times when she'd walked past his room at night to hear quiet sighs and groans along with the telltale creak of bedsprings seeping out from under the door. Or when they'd be out on an adventure and he'd disappear for a while only to come back with mussed up hair, rumpled clothes, and a satisfied smile. But she wouldn't admit that the idea made her stomach twist and heat to pool in between her legs. It wasn't the thought of Rick, she told herself, it was just the idea of sex in general that was, well, sexy, especially to a hormonal teenager. Ah, Jesus Christ, no! Focus!

“No, erm, I mean uncomfortable... _down there_ ” she gestured vaguely.  
“What? Ew! Gross Summer, you better not be leaking all over my best chair! Go-go have a shower, this'll be ready when you come back” he huffed turning back to his work as Summer scurried from the garage and up to the bathroom. 

The warm water of the shower did wonders for her frayed nerves. She washed herself thoroughly, wanting every trace of that scumbag gone from her. Rationally she knew he hadn't meant to do it, but the thought that he was intentionally spending the whole day with Bianca tomorrow made it easier for her to blame him. 

Fifteen minutes later and dressed in a warm robe, she trotted back down to the garage to find Rick reclining in his desk chair having changed into sleepwear of his own. It made Summer gulp a little bit. It was very rare that anyone in the family saw him out of his usual attire, and it felt weirdly intimate to see him in a thin grey t-shirt and blue chequered pants slung low on his slender hips. A thin sliver of his lower abdomen was exposed due to his shirt riding up as he leant back with one arm on the workbench, and Summer valiantly attempted to not look at the little trail of silvery blue hair that disappeared under the hem of his pants. 

“Lucky for you I don't have to send you a cleaning bill” He smirked pointing down at the chair.  
“Ha-fucking-ha, Rick, it wasn't that bad” Summer sneered crossing her armed indignantly.  
“He not much of a performer, huh?” He asked with a dirty smile.  
“Ew, Grandpa, now you're being gross” Summer complained but she laughed all the same. She went over to sit next to him on the stool and he slid a small paper pot of pink liquid over to her while taking a swing from the now almost empty bottle of gin.  
“Drink this and you'll be fine, no unwanted pregnancy, no fuss, although your next period might be a little wack.” Summer cheeks coloured again.  
“This won't make me vomit will it?” She asked, eyeing the substance suspiciously remembering the last time Rick gave her medicine in the garage.  
“Summer, if you can vomit semen out of your vagina, I'd be very- I'd be mightily impressed” he deadpanned. 

Summer snatched up the cup and drained it quickly shuddering at the taste.  
“Bleugh, it tastes gross” she whined.  
“Well duh-doy, it's a morning-after drug, not a fucking jello shot. Now we've just gotta wait five minutes, make sure you don't have an aneurysm” He said casually.  
“What?!” Summer yelped, but Rick waved his hand dismissively.  
“It's fine, i-i-it almost never happens.”

Summer sat wide-eyed, staring off at nothing, waiting for a potential medical trauma to occur, but her grandfather insisted on filling the silence.  
“Soooooo, was it worth it?” He asked leaning his chin on his hand and grinning at Summer.  
“Hmm? What?” she replied shaking herself from her morbid thoughts.  
“Come on, Summer, kiss and tell! Was your little night of passion worth all this bullshit?”  
Summer scowled, once again bringing Ethan to mind. “You know what, Grandpa Rick, it _really_ wasn't. Ethan's a bit of a panda you know, eats shoots and leaves?” She laughed self-consciously at her crappy joke.  
“Lame! And I-I-I'm referring to both your joke and your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend's shitty bedroom etiquette. Listen, Sweetheart, if a guy doesn't make you cum at least once before he does, he is _not_ worth your time.” He sat back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head, clearing satisfied at doling out his expert advice.  
“Jesus, Grandpa!” Summer scratched her nose in an attempt to act natural while hiding her burning cheeks, but it was obvious he noticed.  
“Hey, th-th-that's good advice! Take it from Grandpa, he knows what's up, you should never disregard your own pleasure to make someone else happy. If he's not making you cream your panties just with the sound of his voice then his dick is not the gift he thinks it is.” He gave her a wink before standing up to stretch, scratching at that eye-catching trail of hair and finishing his liquor. 

“Come on kiddo, bed” he offered her his hand to haul her up to standing. But instead of letting go the minute she was upright, he tugged on it sharply and pulled her into his side, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. 

“You know, y-y-you can come to me about anything, you know? I mean No _OOO_ t- not if it's too annoying or stupid, but I'm here for you or whatever.” He pressed a light kiss against her hair. “Don't make the same mistakes as your Mother, Sweetie, I-I-I'm too young to be a great-grandpa.” He let go of her and wandered off towards the house, a dumbstruck Summer trailing behind him.  
“Night, chick” he called to her as he peeled off towards his room and she headed up the stairs.  
“Night, Grandpa Rick, and thanks” She replied blankly. 

Summer lay awake in bed for hours that night thinking about the evening's events. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on the top of her head, the way they moved her hair slightly as he spoke. She could feel the grip of his fingertips digging into her arm as he hugged her for the second time that night. Each time she relived the moment, each time she replayed parts of their conversations, her insides somersaulted, hitting her with little rushes of endorphins. 

In just a few hours her spark of an almost-crush had blossomed into a raging fire. She fancied her fucking Grandpa. What the actual hell?! She was sick. Like actually mentally deranged. But as much as she berated herself she couldn't help but smile at their intimate, if embarrassing, evening together, at how much he had cared. She may be twisted as fuck, but all that registered in her mind was that she wanted more. More unconscious touches, more caring moments, more misguided tenderness. 

She rolled over and tried to ignore the glowing heat in her lower half, oh what a tangled web she was stuck in... She grinned, oh well.


	4. No Pain, No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't actually think I'd get this chapter up today because my internet connection has been so bad, my ISP can suck my dick. Anywho, here it is! It continues the theme of gratuitous use of pet names :) Hope you like it, let me know what you think! Your support has been amazing, appreciate ya!

Two weeks after Rick had given her the morning-after drug, Summer got her period, and it was _bad_. In the few days leading up to it, she had a constant aching pain in her lower abdomen and back, but day one had been a total nightmare. The pain was almost unreal and she had been convinced she was dying. It was so bad she'd even managed to get a little sympathy from her mother, who had allowed her to stay in bed off school. What made matters even worse was that she had barely seen Rick since their planned parenthood themed evening in the garage. In a way, it was both a blessing and a curse. After the revelation about her silly little crush she had given herself a shake and told herself to get over it, he was related to her for Christ's sake, but that didn't prevent her heart from stopping briefly whenever she heard him bumbling about his room or workshop, or the way her breath hitched whenever someone came into a room, or the disappointment she felt when it turned out not to be him. All this anticipation had made it almost impossible to forget about her mild infatuation.

It was day two of the period from hell and by noon she'd managed to drag herself down to the sofa to watch a bit of TV. Deciding it was best to forgo 'Pregnant Baby', she plumbed for 'Ball Fondler's' reruns, blood and guts were probably more appropriate anyway. She was just snuggling down under a blanket when the living room door was flung open so hard it smashed against the wall, causing her to nearly fall off the couch in shock. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” She screamed turning her fury on whoever the hell had just made her nearly piss her pants, and not on purpose this time. Lo and behold, if it wasn't the aforementioned object of her hormone fuelled lustings: Rick-Motherfucking-Sanchez.

Her mouth instantly went dry and her heart beat just a little faster. At least she was too anaemic to even blush, otherwise, she would have been lighting up the room like a distress beckon. Rick swayed slightly in the doorway, eyes survey the room until they happened upon Summer's huddled form at the end of the sofa. 

“Hey, SumSu _UUUUU_ m, didn't see you there!” He flopped down on the couch next to her. “Is this new?” He nodded towards the TV.  
“Nah, just reruns” The mumbled, she felt too exhausted to even sustain her initial fluster.   
Rick turned to her and studied her closely through slightly crooked eyes.  
“Wait, wh-wh-what time is it? Did I sleep the whole day? Why-why aren't you at sch _HOOOOO_ l?”   
“Are you drunk, Grandpa?” She glared at him but it held very little menace.  
“I'm always drunk”  
Summer growled in frustration. “I mean more than usual!”  
Rick held his hands up in defence. “Wow! Hey, some-someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning. But yes I am a little more blasted than usual, I went out with The Squanchmister last night, it's no more than a pleasant buzz though, no-no ne _EEEE_ d to get your panties in a knot”

Summer huffed through her nose and pulled the blanket closer around her, he was becoming more unappealing by the second. Out all night with Squanchy? That meant they'd probably been to a strip club, surrounded by hoards of beautiful alien women, while she sat here all bloated and gross- No. She shut that thought down, it wouldn't do to start getting jealous over someone you had no claim to in the first place. 

“So come on, why you home? You playing hooky? I-I-I won't tell” He whispered conspiratorially.   
“I'm sick” Summer grumbled.   
Rick pushed himself further away from her, “Sick how?” He inquired.   
Summer ground her teeth “Don't worry, you not going to catch it!” She snarled.   
“Shit, Summer what's gotten into you?” He snapped.   
She opened her mouth to reply but at the same time a particularly painful cramp sunk its claws into her muscles and she winced, curling in on herself.   
“Doesn't matter” she managed to bite out through gritted teeth. 

Before she knew what was happening, Rick was invading her personal space, tentatively taking her chin in his hand and guiding it up so he could study her face.   
“Hey, I-I-I-I wasn't fucking around when I said you could tell me stuff, what's wrong?” His expression was an odd mixture of annoyance and concern.   
Summer glanced away awkwardly. “It's ok, it's nothing really, it's just... women's stuff” She wasn't sure why she was being shy about it, he had bailed her out of her contraception disaster after all. 

A look of dawning comprehension bloomed across his face.   
“Ooooooh, I see” he scooted back across to his side of the sofa then reached over and pulled her with him, looping an arm around her shoulder and tucking her into his side.   
“I'm sorry, honey,” he said dropping a light peck on the top of her head. “I-I-I did warn you your next period would fuck your shit up after taking that morning-after stuff.”

Having just about recovered from the shock of the spontaneous, outward expression of affection, Summer nestled closer into his side, resting her head against his angular collarbone.   
“I didn't know it was gonna be this bad!” She bleated sulkily.   
Rick chuckled above her, dropping his head back against the sofa cushions so he could look at her more clearly.  
“Yeah, Mother Nature is a total bitch, especially to women. I don't - I don't envy you ladies, _at all_.” 

Another painful cramp shot through Summer and she gripped the front of Rick's sweater in her sweaty hand.   
“This fucking sucks” She dry sobbed.   
Rick began to rub up and down her arm. “I know, baby, but it'll be over soon. You've taken painkillers and stuff right?” Summer nodded against his chest.   
“Sorry I'm so gross, you probably don't want to hear any of this” she murmured, although she hardly cared if he did or not with all the attention he was giving her. But Rick just laughed again.  
“Summer, I'm 65 and I'm a scientist, I'm not grossed out by menstruation like a whiny little teenager boy. Plus I was married once, th-th-there's nothing that gets left to the imagination after that happens.” He shrugged. 

Summer was just getting comfortable, her eyes drifting back to the TV when suddenly he sprang to his feet, leaving Summer to flop down into the space he'd left behind.   
“Ah! Grandpa Rick!”  
“Be right back!” He called, dashing through the house towards the garage. 

Summer felt a bone-deep chill and an undeniable sense of loneliness in Rick's absence. Goddamn, she had it bad. This really had to stop, she really shouldn't be nurturing this one-sided fantasy, regardless of how good it felt to have all this doting attention from him. Before she could ruminate on her predicament any further though, the man himself returned and picked her back up into a sitting position before plonking himself down. 

“I made this for when I get the shit kicked outta me on adventures, but it'll be perfect for period pain too” He produced a little tube of something from his pocket.   
“What is it?” Summer narrowed her eyes at the tube that look suspiciously like lube.   
“Muscle relaxant he _EEEAA_ -heating gel, here.” He reached out and threw the blanket off her then reached out for her top.   
“Whow, what are you doing?” She asked, mildly panicked.   
Rick merely raised a sardonic eyebrow at her. “Trust me.”  
Summer moved her hands from where they'd caged around her stomach and watched as Rick pulled up her top to just under her boobs.   
“Pull-pull your pyjama pants down your hips a little” He instructed then unscrewed the lid of the tub and dipped three long fingers inside, coating them in a bluish gel that looked a lot like hand sanitizer. 

Rick looked at her face again to seek her approval before touching her, a gesture which didn't go unlogged in her database of 'Nice Stuff Grandpa Rick Did', before he began to slowly rub the gel into the skin between her belly button and pubic region. It felt cold at first, but after a few seconds she began to feel the heat, not just in her skin, but right the way down into her spasming muscles. The warming sensation combined with the firm, even pressure of Rick's massaging fingers made her head fall back and a groan escaped her lips. She slapped her hand over her mouth in horror at the noise she'd released, glancing down at her grandpa to see if he'd noticed. Of course the son of a bitch had noticed. 

A playful smirk adorned Rick's pointy face. “You like that?” He asked, knowing full well the answer was yes. Summer nodded, more than a little flustered. He dipped his fingers into the gel again and continued his ministrations, focusing more on the lower areas of her abdomen occasionally brushing his fingers under her waistband. Summer tried not to let herself to make more of it than it actually was, this was her grandfather, he wasn't angling to get into her pants, it was just an accident. More little groans fell from her lips as Rick manipulated her tender muscles long after the gel had been absorbed. Finally, he sat up and screwed the lid back on and Summer had to hold herself back from insisting she wasn't quite done yet. 

“Feel better?” He asked.   
“Yeah, a bit” she smiled shyly. And she did, the pain was at least half of what it had been, the blindingly sharp contractions replaced with a bearable dull ache.   
Rick waggled his fingers in front of her face. “Magic fingers, Sweetie.” He gave her a wink accompanied by what could only be described as a cheeky grin. Not a phrase she ever thought she'd be able to associate with Rick. 

He sat back into the corner of the sofa and kicked off his shoes while Summer sorted out her clothing. Then in a move that was almost acrobatic, he swung one of his legs over her head so that it was laying along the back of the couch. He reached out to grip her hips and pull her into the space between his legs an draped them both in the blanket.   
“There, y-you can stop fucking whinging now” he griped, but his tone had a jovial edge. 

Summer couldn't quite believe her luck as she settled back against his chest and his arms came around her, one wrapping around her waist while the other gently rubbed her stomach with the flat of his palm. That sat like that for well over an hour, letting the noise of the TV wash over them while chatting about mundane crap. Summer even made a concerted effort not to think about the fact Rick's junk was pressed into the small of her back. Eventually, the hand that was mindlessly rubbing in concentric circles and random patterns slipped under her top to once again stroke against her warm skin, soothing her aches and pains. The teenager sighed contentedly at the pampering she was receiving, pushing the worry of encouraging her obsession far from her mind. This was an unprecedented level of nicety, and she wasn't going to take it for granted. Even despite the ache, she could feel her insides flip-flopping all over the place, inappropriate spikes of pleasure running through her and colliding in her groin. 

Rick meanwhile seemed oblivious to her internal struggle, or lack thereof, merely enjoying the company and wallowing in his unseasonably good mood. He didn't even complain when she went off to change her tampon, only insisting on keeping the blanket. When she returned he'd guided her back down to sit between his legs again, slipping his hand straight back under her top to continue his comforting circles.   
“Y-your belly feeling any better now, Sweetie?” He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the TV.   
“Yeah, thanks, I think my back is worse now if anything” she sighed.   
“Well turn over then, I'll rub your back instead.”

Summer tried very hard to hide the cheek-splitting grin that crept onto her face. Surely this wasn't normal behaviour for a granddaughter and her grandfather to partake in. But Rick was calling the shots here, she reasoned, she was just going along with it without complaint, she couldn't be blamed for that. ' _Yeah but if he knew all the attention was making you horny he wouldn't be doing it_ ' a nasty little voice in the back of her head chimed in. She mentally punched the little spoilsport in the face, Rick was more morally bankrupt than anyone she'd ever met, he probably wouldn't even care if it meant he could enjoy her fluffy blanket for a bit. 

She turned over gingerly in the gap between his legs and laid the side of her face against his collarbone again, flattening her chest to his. Without preamble Rick's hands were back on her, one tugging up her top under the blanket as the other began to knead into her lower back. She groaned into his sweater.   
“D-don't get too used to this young- young lady, I'm not becoming your personal fucking masseuse” He grumbled, but when she moved her head to look at him he was staring down at her fondly.   
“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Grandpa Rick,” Summer smiled, nuzzling her face back into his solid chest. 

It wasn't long before Summer's eyelids began to feel heavy, the slow rise and fall of Rick's ribcage rocking her to sleep. By the time she woke up she was in her own bed. The sky outside her window twinkled with stars and the house was quiet, she must have slept for hours. Not wanting to fully shake off her sleepy state, she rolled over with the intention of falling right back under, wondering vaguely how long Rick had allowed her to sleep on him. Just before her eyes closed she caught sight of her bedside where the little pot of heating gel sat waiting for her. A little rush ran through her as she thought about Rick's fingers on her skin. She could get used to this.


	5. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all been a bit cutesy and fluffy so far, so have some angst! Quickly followed by more fluff... Oops!
> 
> I really appreciate the suggestions people have been giving, even if they don't come into play in this fic, I'm now thinking of doing a follow-up, so if you have any ideas or prompts for other things you'd like to see, feel free to leave them in the comments or send them to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/panthaprincess)
> 
> As always, your support and feedback have been amazing, you guys are the best! x

Summer threw her school bag down onto her bed in a huff then flopped down next to it. Her day had been completely shit. She told herself it was because of Ethan, and the fact Mr Limbrisk had given them _another_ pop quiz in history, but she knew deep down it was probably to do with something else. She'd been mid-argument with her imbecile boyfriend about why he'd bailed on their date night for the third time when Rick had come rushing past her, spinning her round to face him.   
“Wh-wh-where's Morty?” He demanded, eyes wild with the excitement of another budding adventure.   
“I dunno, Grandpa Rick, lunchroom probably, but if you need my help I can-” she began in a hopeful voice, but Rick cut her off, already sprinting away down the corridor.   
“No thanks, really need the M-Bomb for this one” his voice trailed off as he turned the corner. 

Summer's shoulders slumped.  
“I promise I'll take you out next weekend, babe” Ethan drawled behind her, not taking his eyes off his phone.   
“Oh, just shut up Ethan” Summer spat, stalking off to go find her friends. 

Summer hadn't been allowed on an adventure in over two weeks, and it was starting to get to her a little. She had genuinely believed she'd made some progress in her relationship with her grandfather, him seeming to almost enjoy her company, but recently he'd been his regular, cold self. Summer kicked herself mentally for thinking she had some kind of special bond with him, for allowing herself to get swept up in her stupid little fantasy of a one-way relationship. She spent the whole day moping around, then stormed home on her own, smoking a couple of cigarettes on the way. She wasn't even trying to impress anyone, she just wanted to feel like she had control over something, giving herself a little hit of nicotine-based pleasure. 

Sprawled out on her bed she lazily scrolled through her various social media accounts until dinner, which turned out to be conspicuously Rick and Morty free, then wandered back up to her room to bitterly complete some homework. Around 8:30pm she heard the ship clatter down into the driveway and the garage door creak open, signalling their return. Summer sneered at nothing in particular and muttered under her breath.   
“Sorry Summer, you're not good enough to come on adventures anymore. The only person important enough to hang out with me is precious little Morty!” She threw her pen at the wall, then felt stupid for being so childish. Rick was a very flighty person, erratically switching from one fad to another, sometimes Morty was the best thing since sliced bread and sometimes Rick would do whatever he could to get rid of him, and it was the same for Summer. The only difference was that when Rick got bored of Morty, the boy relished the time he got to spend as a normal child, whereas Summer just missed the attention. The difference had been particularly stark this time because of the almost tender moments the pair had shared recently. 

But enough was enough, if she wanted to spend time with her Grandpa, then she was damn well going to. She got up from her chair and marched down the stairs, catching sight of Morty relaxing on the couch.   
“H-hey Summer, you good?” Summer ignored him, still feeling irrationally irritated by the favouritism that was completely out of his control.  
“Where's Grandpa Rick?” She demeaned  
“Oh h-he's in the garage, but he said he's tired and he doesn't want to be disturbed,” Morty warned, his eyes wide.  
“Yeah, by you perhaps, he's probably sick of you annoying him all day,” she shot back, heading off towards the garage.   
“Summer, seriously, we had a pretty shitty adventure, I think he just wants to be left alone,” but Summer kept walking. 

Arriving at the door to the workshop she rapped on it lightly with her knuckles then barged inside.   
“Hey, Grandpa Rick!” She called cheerfully.   
“Euugh, what?” He snapped at her, his back to the door, eyes focused on whatever he was fiddling with.   
“I was just wondering what you had planned for the evening” She skipped over, leant against the desk and looked down at him disassembling a gadget.   
“Christ, do you have to be so loud? I-I-I'm gonna calibrate my ionic nebulization gun and drink about-” he paused to reach down into a paper bag at his feet and pulled out a 1.5 litre bottle of spirit, “-three quarters of this rum” he slammed the bottle down onto the desk and continued to tap the gun with a pronged contraption.   
“Or maybe we could do something together?” She punched him playfully on the arm but received very little reaction.   
“Bu _UUUUS_ -busy” he belched out.  
“But you've spent the whole day with Morty” Summer tried to sound as upbeat as possible and keep the whining tone out of her voice but it was clear as day.   
Rick dropped the tool on the table and reached out for his rum, taking several long gulps then pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Summer, I-I-I'm not in the mood for your fucking needy bullshit, ok? I was nice to you when you felt like shit, maybe y-y-y-you could offer me the same courtesy.” He sounded tired, almost downtrodden. Summer bit her lip and felt a pang of guilt at her self-interested behaviour. But still, she couldn't resist giving it one last shot.  
“Well, maybe I could help you? I don't know, is there something that would make you feel better?” she haggled.

Rick finally turned to look her in the eye with an exasperated look on his face.   
“Yeah, actually there's two things that'd make me feel better right now”  
“Go on,” Summer said eagerly.  
“Well I'm in the mood to get my dick sucked, or failing that I'd _quite_ like to be left alone, and I'm guessing you're not going to do the first one, so,” He waved his hand dismissively in her face before turning back to his work. “Off you fuck.” 

Summer stood there stunned for a moment. Why would be say something like that? Was he just trying to be an ass? Or did he actually want her to suck his dick? Wait, did he know about her crush on him? Was he disgusted with her and that's why he'd been avoiding her? Was he now taking the piss out of her for having such a stupid, gross fantasy?! No. She gave herself a little shake. How could he possibly know, obviously he was just being an ass. 

She scoffed the pushed herself away from the table and headed for the door.  
“Jesus, there's no need to be such an ass,” she shot back in her best 'uninterested teenager' voice.   
There was a loud clattering noise behind her and she turned to see the pronged tool bounce off the wall and onto the floor with the force of Rick slinging it across his desk. He turned to stare her down was a scathing look.  
“Well you don't need to be such a cloying, insecure little leech but here we are! Th-th-this is why I tend not to take pity on you dumb saps because you expect it all the time. Well sorry, bitch, it doesn't work like that. You wanna to satisfy you craving attention, go put on some slutty clothes and hang around a truck stop, maybe some fat fucker will let you call him Daddy while he gives you syphilis, just don't bother me with it!”

Summer bit the inside of her lower lip to stop it from quivering, but there was nothing she could do about the stinging in her eyes. She spun on her heel and fled the garage, rushing through the house, only pausing to soundly respond 'Fuck you!' to Morty's 'I told you so!'. Only once she was back in the safety of her room with her face buried in her pillow did she allowed herself to start properly sobbing. She knew she'd been asking for that, letting Rick rise far too high in her estimations. Kidding herself into thinking he cared about anything other than drinking himself to death. She felt so utterly alone, her friends were mostly all vacuous bores and the ones that weren't she had pushed away in an effort to seen more popular, Ethan did even care enough about her to not flirt with other girls in front of her, and her family were all too wrapped up in their own little worlds to consider anyone else but themselves. Her friendship with Rick offered her little snapshots of a connection with someone, but it came at a terrible price. 

It was still early evening when she finally cried herself out, eyes all puffy and red, her face hideously blotchy. With weak trembling hands she pulled herself into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, losing consciousness almost immediately. 

It felt like only seconds later that she was woken by a loud bang, but the clock on her bedside told her several hours had passed. She tried to work out where the noise had come from, was there something lurking in the shadows of her darkened room? But then the bang sounded again from the landing outside. Finally, her sleep-slowed brain connected the dots and worked out it must be Rick trying to find his way to the bathroom or Morty's room in a drunken stupor. Rick... Her heart sank as she remembered the harsh words he'd spat at her. 

The rattling of her door handle pulled her from her darkening thoughts before a strip of warm yellow from the landing light drenched the end of her bed. Squinting at the doorway Summer could just about make out the tall slim silhouette of her grandfather. 

“Wrong room, Rick, Morty's down the hall,” she murmured sleepily.   
The door closed again and she sank her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes, waiting to hear him bumbling off down the corridor to wake up her little brother, so she was a little shocked when the side of her bed dipped down as Rick sat on it. Summer bolted upright in surprise and tried to focus on the slumped figure at the end of her bed.   
“Grandpa Rick?” She questioned timidly. 

“Ssssmmer, I-I-I-I'm sorry Ssummer” he slurred at her, swaying where he sat.   
“Grandpa, you're drunk” Summer sighed folding her arms.   
“Yeah, bu _UUUU_ t i-i-it doesn't mean I don't mean it,” he flopped forward onto the bed face first, making Summer leap to one side to stop him from headbutting her knee. Slowly he dragged himself further up the bed like a drowsy caterpillar until his head was on the pillow, then flipped himself over so he could see her.   
Summer glared down at him. “Do you mean it though? Because what you said to me wasn't very nice and it sounded like it came from a very real place.”  
“No no no no, Sum-Su _UUUUUM_ -Summer, it was- I was just- I'm just an asshole.” He sighed and looked up at her with big luminous eyes then raised his arms and beckoned her over to him. “C'mere, come lie down.”  
“You don't have to patronise me with cuddles I know you don't want to give me,” she snipped.   
“ _I_ want a cuddle though,” he insisted like a moody child, “Pleeeee _EEEEA_ se”  
Jesus, he really was drunk. 

Summer sighed dramatically, but giving in to his demand wasn't too much of a hardship.   
“Well get under the covers then, I'm cold” she demanded.  
' _Real smooth_ ' the nasty voice in the back of her head quipped, but Summer was more interested in the playful smirk on Rick's face that she could just about see through the gloom.   
“Ye-yes Ma'am,” he sniggered. Sitting back up shakily, he shed his lab coat and toed off his shoes before pulling back and covers and clambering in. As soon as he was comfy his hands sort out Summer's body and pulled her in close so her back was against his chest, then snaked his arm around her waist. Summer closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being squeezed by him. 

“Please don't go to a-a-a truck stop to get fucked by strangers, Summer,” he said glumly, tracing patterns over her ribs and making her shiver.   
“Yeah, as influential as you think you are, Grandpa, surprisingly I wasn't actually planning on it,” she smiled. It was almost sickening how quick she was willing to forgive him just because he'd offered to get in her bed for a hug.   
“I-I-I-I couldn't bear- I'd hate to think someone else- someone had their hands on you,” he gripped the front of her vest briefly, his nails digging into her skin. Summer's heart thumped loudly in her ears. That was a weird statement, what did he mean by that she wondered.

Rick was quiet for a moment, his breathing deep, and for a second Summer thought he might have fallen asleep but then he started to talk, words slurring slightly.   
“Mor-Morty nearly died today. Stupid little shit just-just threw himself into harm's way to try and help me. He-he-he's such an idiot. I-I-I don't want you getting hurt Summer, I don't want either of you to, but Morty's a nutcase like me, you've got so much- fuck I dunno I-I-I'm rambling like an old fart. I-I-I want you around, but I want to keep you safe.”

Summer laughed but she felt her heart clench at his admission. It was a pretty fucked up way to go about it by being so horrible and distant, but ultimately he was trying to look after her, trying to keep her at arm's length.   
“I'm probably safer wherever you are anyway, regardless of the danger.” She snuggled back against him and felt his arm tighten around her, as though he was encouraging her to get closer.

“Hmmm. Well le'sss lighten the mo _OOOO_ d, how's Ethan? He gotten any better in the sack yet?”  
Summer cringed at the mention of her boyfriend's name.   
“Euugh, Ethan's not really a great topic to lighten the mood, but no, he's no better in bed.”  
“Have you told him?” Rick enquired.  
“Erm...” Summer fidgeted a bit, “No? I mean I tried to, but I just don't know what to say.”  
“Well no wonder he's not getting you off! Y-y-you gotta hold his sweaty little virgin hand, tell him what you like, what makes you feel good.”   
The conversation was turning into something Summer wasn't quite sure she was ready for. Talking about your sex life with a grandparent is awkward enough, but combine that with the fact it was getting you a bit hot and bothered made it almost excruciating. Not that she was going to stop it. She could feel Rick's breath blowing out hot and damp on her shoulder and she was ashamed to admit that it was making her panties wet. 

“How-how am I supposed to know though, if you know, he's the only one I've been with,” she asked. She may as well get some good advice out of this as well as some spank bank material, she thought ruefully.   
“Just show him how you masturbate, _you_ know how to get you off, just tell him to copy you, th-th-this is simple stuff Summer”  
Summer blushed furiously, thank god it was dark. “I don't-”  
“Bullshit! Don't try and tell me you don't masturbate, everyone does, even I do”   
“Oh god” Summer mutter under her breath, unable to help herself from squirming slightly. Rick laughed gently in her ear and tighten his arm around her waist again.   
“Ha sorry, you're getting all wriggly and embarrassed again aren't you?” Summer could feel his voice rumbling through his chest and into her back.   
“It's fine!” she squeaked.  
Rick chuckled again, a gravelly sound that made her toes curl.   
“I-i-if you insist on being all coy about it, there plenty of erogenous zones that are basically universal. Fuck, you never thought of googling this stuff? Either of you?” He sounded perplexed.   
“No, not really, to be honest, I don't think Ethan cares enough, he thinks if he just jackhammers his way to completion that I'll just get there too” Summer shrugged.   
“Well the floppy-haired douchebag _should_ care, half the fun i-i-is making the other person cum” 

Well that mental image provided her with some confusing emotions. She hated the thought of Rick getting other people off, but the idea that he was obviously good at it made her skin prickle pleasantly. She felt his nose brush against her shoulder, a little reminder of how close they were, if the warmth of his body wasn't enough.   
“What's an androgynous zone?” she asked timidly. 

Summer normally hated admitting that she didn't know something, she wasn't content in her ignorance like her father, or happy to admit her intellectual inferiority like her brother. In the age of information it was easy to hide a lack of knowledge, but with Rick, it was almost impossible. Regardless of his impressive IQ, his vast amount of experience in all aspects of life made him a veritable encyclopedia. Somehow though, in this moment, curled up together, Summer didn't feel judged for her lack of carnal understanding.

“Erogenous, i-it just means sensitive areas. Why does Grandpa always have to swoo _OOOOO_ p in and save the day?” But his teasing was light-hearted. “They're all the places that give you that shivery feeling in your spine when someone touches them.”   
He reached out for Summer's hand that lay palm up on the mattress and began to stroke very lightly over the ends of her fingers. “Like your fingertips,” he ran his hand up to the inside of her elbow and tickled little circles into her skin. “Or the inside of your arm, but that's all pretty tame.”

Summer's heart began to hammer in her chest as it became clear that Rick was going to continue his tactile education. He stroked his hand up her arm and over her shoulder before taking her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger and rubbing it gently. “Earlobes are good, or just here behind,” he demonstrated by brushing the place with his fingers. “B-b-but here's where the fun begins,” he whispered gruffly into her ear as he began to caress the side of her neck, making all the little hair's stand on end. “Biting and sucking here i-i-is guaranteed to make wet.” 

Summer couldn't say a word, she just lay still and let the sensations wash over her. Was this even real? Why was Rick doing this? Surely he couldn't be enjoying it as much as her, she was practically panting with excitement as Rick moved his hand down to her collarbone, and skimmed lightly over the side of her ribs, just barely touching her boob. “Breasts and nipples obviously, but even your dingbat of a boyfriend could work that out.” Summer had to fight with every fibre of her being not to let out a whine of disappointment that Rick didn't demonstrate his skills on her tits. He skimmed his hand down her side and paused at her hip. 

“Just in-inside the dip of the pelvis can be pretty sensitive on some people too,” he let his hand slide just under the hem of her shorts and brushed over her skin. She couldn't help it, a little half-stifled moan escaped her lips and Rick chuckled darkly.   
“Make sure you tell him about that one” his hand came back to settle around her waist again as Summer tried to get her breathing under control. What was she supposed to make of this, was he encouraging her? What would he do if she told him to just carry on? But she couldn't work up the nerve, the risk of rejection was just too great. His hand patted her stomach.   
“Y-y-you ok, Sweetie?” He asked, pressing his lips to her shoulder in what may or may not have been a kiss.   
“Yeah,” Summer breathed out, she voice shaking slightly.   
“Ha ha I-I-I- Grandpa gets a little handsy when he's drunk, but at least you know now, al-all in the name of science.”  
Summer giggled nervously then mentally slapped herself for sounding so childish. She needed to try and get off the back foot, turn the tables a little. 

“Why did you say that before, about sucking your... erm, about sucking your dick?” She was trying to sound confident but she knew she was failing.   
Rick moved his head so that his cheek was pressed against her shoulder blade, stubble digging into her soft skin, as though he was hiding his face.   
“I-I-I'm really drunk, Summer,” he mumbled into the pillow.   
“But you weren't when you said it,” she pressed.  
“I was just tryna scare you off, i-i-it was the first thing that came to mind” she felt his shoulder shrug behind her. “Why, were you up for it?” She could hear the smirk in his voice.  
“Obviously not!” She hissed, trying to convince even herself.   
“Hmm, obviously”

He began to draw nonsense patterns over her stomach and ribs again. “H-have you ever given one?”   
“Yeah, a couple of times,” Summer whispered, she tried to keep those particular memories as suppressed as possible.   
“A-a-and has _Ethan_ ever gone down on you?” Rick's voice was husky in her ear and she pressed her thighs together at the sound of it. His hand brushed down her side and over the top of her leg, tantalisingly close to her to throbbing nether region. She felt like she was in some sort of weird hellish heaven.   
“No,” she managed to breath out.  
Rick's hand stilled on the way back up to her torso, “Why the _fuck_ are you with him, Summer?!” He sounded almost resentful. “Stupid li-little prick doesn't deserve you! Y-y-you need someone who knows how to treat you, knows how to make you feel good.”  
“Oh?” Summer's barely restrained heart began to pick up pace again.  
“So go on, tell me, how would someone make Summer Smith feel good?” His voice seemed closer, his body pressing more firmly against her back, his mouth almost on the shell of her ear.   
“Erm... I-I dunno just like... I dunno what to say” Summer felt like she was about to start panicking.   
“Don't be shy, Sweetheart, tell me how you touch yourself when you're on your own.” Summer groaned softly in the back of her throat at his question and Rick's breathing seemed to get deeper. 

Oh my god, was this seriously happening, what the fuck?! Summer underwear clung to her skin with wetness, as Rick's heavy breathing washed across her face, sending the strong scent of liquor up her nose. She was had just about formulated her answer when-  
“ _SSSNNOOORRR_ ”   
Summer's heart sank. He'd fallen asleep. He wasn't panting with arousal, he was fucking asleep! This whole conversation wasn't a sordid confession of lust, it was the sleepy rambling of a drunk man. 

Summer shook her head and covered her face in embarrassment. With any luck, Rick won't remember any of this in the morning. It was difficult falling asleep draped in another warm, heavy body, but at least a bucket of cold water had dowsed her arousal. By the time she woke up from her fitful sleep, Rick was gone.


	6. I Showed You Mine, Now Show Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say... smut? Anyone? Jesus, I'm so nervous about this chapter, I hope I don't disappoint anyone! Here it is anyway, let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, about the next chapter... It's not actually written yet... Reason being I combined two chapters to make this one because it flowed better that way. So, I will try to upload tomorrow, but there is a chance I won't get it finished. If that's the case I'm really sorry, I hate to let you guys down, but it'll be up no later than the day after I promise you that! 
> 
> Once again, I'm completely blown away by the support I've received. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos, you don't know how much it means to me that you like my story :)

Summer began to notice a fundamental shift in her relationship with Rick. She tried not to give it too much weight for fear of getting burnt, but the change was undeniable. Even Morty noticed. 

“You and Rick seem to be getting along pretty well at the moment” He mentioned over breakfast one morning when their mother was already at work and Rick had yet to rise.   
“Jealous much?” She had quipped, not tearing her eyes away from her phone.   
“Not-not really, Summer, but you know, there's no need to be a bitch about it, it was just an observation is all” Morty had huffed but thankfully he dropped the subject there. 

At first, Summer had put it down to wishful thinking, it was just her overactive imagination making her think things were different, but the longer it went on, the more she started to believe it was real. Neither of them had mentioned the night they'd spent in bed together, but it was clear that that had been the pivotal moment. He'd been taking her on more adventures for one thing which was going some way to satisfying her craving to be around him. But it was the subtle, lingering touches on the small of her back, or the casual arm slung around her shoulders that were really making her ears prick up. As a result, she barely even noticed that Ethan was becoming more and more distant with her. That was until she rounded the cornering into a deserted school corridor at lunch and discovered him dry humping Bianca next to the water fountain. 

And that was how she found herself sitting in Principle Vagina's office, waiting for her mother to collect her, with a satisfied smile on her face and throbbing bruised knuckles. She heard voices outside the door, signalling that her Mom had arrived and she ought to change her face into something significantly more kowtowed. But when the door swung open she was not greeted by a stern-looking blonde, but a lanky, smirking old man.   
“Summer, your Grandpa's here to collect you. Remember what we talked about, I'll see you on Monday.” Vagina rattled off.   
“Com-come on, Summer, Grandpa's very disappointed in you, just wait till I get you home.” He raised a sly eyebrow at her as he guided her out of the door. Rick just about managed to get into the ship before he exploded into laughter. 

“So-so-so you gave some girl a black eye and _ruptured Ethan's testicle_ kicking him in the balls? Fuck yeah, Summer! I'm impressed, Sweetie, couldn't be prouder” he exclaimed practically bouncing in his seat. He turned and gave her a high five.   
“Right, we are celebrating tonight!” He shouted, lifting the ship off the ground and zooming off over the roof of the school towards home.   
“Really?” Summer asked excitedly.   
“Yep! House party, Motherfucker! It's the weekend! I've already sent your Mother to a singles, off-world, spa weekend, so it's just you, me, and Morty. Let's get fucked up!” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon preparing the house for a rager; hiding valuables, strategically placing trash bags, and stocking up on all manner of alcohol and drugs, as well as attempting to calm Morty's fraying nerves. Summer tried to work as close to Rick as possible, light-heartedly flirting back and forth, she even received a gentle slap on the ass for her troubles as he passed her with a bowl of chips. Her blush rivalled the colour of the red plastic cups in her hand.

By the time 10pm rolled around the house was heaving with bodies, both human and otherwise. Morty seemed to be actually enjoying himself this time so that was a worry off Summer's mind, leaving her to enjoy the party to it's fullest. She was going steady on the drink but had already worked up a pleasant buzz. The only problem was that Rick was far more interested in playing host than showering her with attention, much to her chagrin. Eventually, she managed to slip away from a conversation with a three-headed goat-man about the intricacies of rock climbing and corner her grandfather by the drinks table.   
“Hey, Grandpa Rick, fancy a dance?” She asked, trying not to gag at her disgustingly eager tone.   
Rick raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, sure Sweetie, just let-let me take this drink o _OOOOO_ ver to Squanchy and I'll be all yours, promise” and with that, he sauntered away across the living room. 

Feeling a little dejected but not entirely put out Summer grabbed herself another drink and waited for his return. And waited. And waited. With each passing minute, she grew more and more annoyed until finally, she'd had enough. It didn't take 45 minutes to take someone a drink. 

She waived her way through the crowd, eyes scanning the area for spiky blue hair. A glimpse of orange fur caught her eye through a gaggle of legs and she made a beeline for the bedraggled little feline. When she finally managed to wrestle her way through the crowd, however, she discovered he was noticeably Rickless, chatting to a pair of beautiful cat-like women.   
“Erm, hey, sorry to interrupt your erm... squanch? But have you seen Rick?”   
“Oh don't squanch it, Summer, you're not interrupting,” he gave her a pointy-toothed smile. “Rick went that way,” he nodded in the direction of the corridor that lead to Rick's bedroom and the den.   
“Thank you!” She smiled broadly at him. 

When Summer got to the den however she found it to also be absent of Rick's presence. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact she'd just have to wait to bump into him again. She should just concentrate on enjoying the party instead of obsessing over Rick. When she wandered back into the hall, however, a strange noise caught her attention, almost hidden by the music. A soft sighing noise coming from the direction of Rick's half-open bedroom door. Weird, that was meant to be closed. She approached and reached out for the handle while peeking inside. The sight that met her eyes made her heart stop and her blood run ice cold. 

Rick was sat on the edge of his bed, trousers down around his knees, while a blue-green skinned woman with three large breasts and a bright red ponytail bounced up and down in his lap. Her plump lips parted as she moaned out his name.   
“Oooooh, Rick, you feel so good!” She wailed dramatically bringing her face down to kiss him, Summer could see his tongue enter her mouth as he greedily devoured her.  
They broke apart. “Yeah, Baby? You like that dick?” Rick thrust up into her with a little more force.  
“Yes, yes, yeeees” The woman moaned like she was starring in a low budget porno.   
“Well ride it like you mean it then” Rick's voice sounded almost bored as he squeezed her bare backside and slammed her down on this cock. 

Summer couldn't pull her eyes away. She knew it was wrong to watch, and honestly, it was tearing her heart to pieces seeing the object of her weird affections fuck another woman, but she couldn't stop watching. She could see Rick's thick member appearing and disappearing under the slut on top of him, glistening with slickness. It was horrifying. And arousing.   
“Come on, baby, I've no _OOOOT_ t got all night,” Rick piped up again, cutting across her lewd vocalisation.  
The women redoubled her efforts grinding against him and humping with all her might. She looked fucking ridiculous, but it seemed to be having some effect on Rick.   
“Yeah, keep going, I'm close” he panted.   
Much to Summer's alarm though, at that very moment, he glanced over to the doorway and locked eyes with his petrified granddaughter.   
His eye's widened with shock and seconds later his face crumpled with pleasure. He may have been cumming hard into the woman on top of him, but his attention was solely focused on Summer. 

After what felt like an eternity Rick's eyes slide closed as he shuddered through his aftershocks, which broke the spell holding Summer in place. She turned on her heel and ran through the house, deftly moving around party goers to get to the back door, spilling out onto the lawn and making her way into the shadows. The air was thick with chatter and cigarette smoke out here, the perfect thing to hide her quiet sobs. She huddled against the wall of the house with her back to the party and let her tears fall onto the cold ground silently. She stomach hurt, she felt winded, like the rug had been torn out from under her feet and she could barely breathe. She would never be able to get that image out of her head now, Rick fucking some verdigris whore while she waited for him like a jilted bride. Pathetic. Stupid, pathetic, silly, little girl. She swiped angrily at the tears on her face. This was no more than she deserved. 

“She's over there,” wafted its way to her on the breeze. Moments later a gruff voice cleared their throat behind her, she didn't dignify it by turning around.   
“Sum-Summer? I-I-I-I'm guessing that was pretty weird for you, cos i-i-it was pretty fucking weird for me” Rick sounded nervous, which wasn't something she'd ever really heard before. She swallowed hard but said nothing.   
“Summer?” He placed his hand on her shoulder but she wrenched it from his grip.   
“What, Rick?” She asked thickly, trying to disguise the hurt in her voice.   
“Are you crying?” He asked incredulously.   
“No!” She insisted turning to face the wall more so he couldn't come round the front of her and see her ridiculous tears.   
“Well, that snuffly little voice suggests to me that you are” she could hear an edge of annoyance in his tone now that Summer believed had no right to be there.   
“Why don't you just go back to you slutty green friend?” She yelled over her shoulder.   
The was silence for a moment. “Wait... Are you jealous?” Rick asked quietly.  
“What? No!” She answered far too quickly.   
“Ohh ho ho! I get it now!” Rick laughed, coming up behind her and hooking his pointed chin over her shoulder. “You're _jealous_ of that one-time piece of ass in there? Think she's gonna steal your Grandpa away?”  
Summer rolled her eyes but refused to acknowledge his head on her shoulder. “Euugh! Please just stop, Rick, you're embarrassing me!” She admitted, sheepish yet irritated.  
“You're embarrassed? My granddaughter's just seen my cumface!” He laughed.  
“Gross,” Summer deadpanned.   
“Oh, what Grandpa's not allowed to get his dick wet?” He jested.  
“Not in full view of a house party, no!” Summer retorted.   
“Shouldn-shouldn't have been watching then should you,” he shot back. Summer didn't have a chance to respond before he looped his arms around her waist and dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her until she couldn't breathe. “Rick!” She yelled. Eventually, he relented but kept his arms wrapped around her and rested his chin back on her shoulder to look at her face side on, his breath ghosting over her cheek.   
“Lighten up a bit Summer, forget about her, you'll always be Grandpa's favourite girl.”   
Summer could feel her angry misery melting away at his words, he always found a way to win her over. She rested her head back against his shoulder and allowed him to squeeze her closer to him. 

“H-how long were you stood there?” He asked casually, but there was genuine intrigue in his voice.   
Summer groaned in shame. “Like, a while, I was in shock I couldn't move!”   
Rick laughed again and it warmed her insides. “I-I-I tend to have that effect on women,” he paused, “Did you like it?” His voice sounded a bit huskier than before.   
“Like what?” Summer asked, but she knew full well.   
“Watching me fuck her?” Summer breath hitched in her throat. “Ha, well that answers that.”  
“What? No, wait-” She panicked, she'd just proved herself guilty by omission.  
“Don't sweat it, Summer, th-that ones on the house. Feel free to rub one out over that whenever you feel like it.” Summer once again found herself blushing beet red but decided to stay quiet for fear of incriminating herself further. Weirdly enough though, Rick seemed not to mind too much.  
“Don't feel guilty either, y-y-you saw the effect it had on me, I like being watched,” he whispered seductively in her ear.   
He spun her around and gave her a wink.   
“Come on, I-I-I owe you a dance” He grasped her hand in his and pulled her inside, spinning her out into the middle of the living room.

Summer forgot all about the weird events of the night as they danced around the lounge like freaks, at some point being joined by Morty. All was well until the three-titted woman showed up again and began to grind on Rick from behind. Summer's heart sank, it was like being on an emotional roller-coaster tonight. Rick turned to face the woman.   
“Oh, hey, I'm kinda doing a thing here,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards Summer and Morty.   
The woman draped her arms over his shoulders. “I thought we could go and finish what we started,” she said in a sultry tone. But Rick was apparently uninterested. He unlatched her arms from around his neck.   
“Look, you do you lady, but as far as I'm conce _EEEEE_ rned we finished it” He turned back to Summer and Morty and continued to groove around. The woman stood there looking defeated. Summer tried to tell herself that it had nothing to do with her catching them and being upset about it, and everything to do with the fact Rick was a user and the woman no longer had value to him. But that didn't stop her shooting the bitch a dirty look over Rick's shoulder when he took her waist and swung her around. Somehow she felt like she'd won something big. 

\----------

The party had wound down around 4am, with most of the guests staggering back to spaceships or calling taxis, leaving only a few to crash on the living room floor. Summer managed to drag herself off to bed but found there to be a 9ft orange sloth snoring gently under her covers. Well fuck... He looked so cute though she didn't have the heart to move him. 

She wandered back downstairs bumping into the wall a few times as she went and headed down the hall to check the status of Rick's bed. Mercifully she found it empty. She knew he was passed out on the couch, so it wasn't like he needed it. She edged her way into the room and stared down at his green counterpane, the memory of Rick and the alien woman was still achingly clear in her mind. She shuddered violently, but the bed looked too tempting to her tired brain. Stripping off to her t-shirt and underwear she gingerly climbed under the covers. They seemed clean enough, once she'd flicked off the condom wrapper, which gave her another flashback to that awful moment. 

She laid her head down on the pillow and was enveloped by the smell of Rick. Turning her head so her nose was stuffed into the pillowcase she inhaled deeply, it was almost like he was there with her. With that comforting thought, she allowed her eyes to droop and her mind to run freely into the land of dreams, which in hindsight was probably a mistake. 

She didn't even know if she was experiencing a wonderful dream or a horrific nightmare, but either way, it was plagued with the image of Rick having sex with various people. It wasn't even limited to the slut at the party, there were people she knew in it too. Morty's crush Jessica, Mrs Ford her English teacher, Sqaunchy, her old friend Tammy. All of them fucking Rick in various position, and all of them loving it. One of the dream Ricks came up behind her and looped his arms around her waist then slipped one hand into her leggings and the other under her top. Things were just starting to get good when all of a sudden she jolted awake.

She scanned the room she was in, disorientated in the semi-dark before she remembered she was in Rick's bed. She flopped her head back onto the pillow and sighed, rubbing her hand over her slightly sweaty face. Blissfully she was still alone so she didn't feel too bad about allowing her mind to wander back to the dream, and to the memory that had set it all off. She closed her eyes and let the images bombard her. Rick's tongue in that alien's mouth, his long spidery hands squeezing her flesh, his cock pounding into her obviously dripping pussy. 

Summer groaned, her own vagina throbbed incessantly, her underwear soaked. She needed to sort herself out. Without hesitation she slipped her hand down her body and into her panties, after all, Rick had said she was allowed to masturbate over this. That thought gave her a little shudder, the idea that Rick was encouraging this, that he wanted her to cum over the thought of him. She pushed her fingers between her lower lips, moaning softly at how wet she found them and began to brush lightly over her clit. 

“What are you doing, Summer?” The low voice shot through the quiet air like a bullet and Summer froze, her eyes flying open, her hand stilled in her underwear.   
Rick stood leaning against the doorway, his was hair mussed from sleep but eyes were keen, raking over her form in his bed.   
“I...I” Summer couldn't form any words more complex than that, she couldn't move, all she could do was watch Rick watching her, panic tightening its icy grip around her chest. 

Rick entered the room fully and closed the door softly behind him before approaching his bed at an excruciatingly slow pace. Summer felt tear prick in her eyes. He was going to shout at her, he was going to kick her out and tell her mother that she was taking such liberties in his room, he'd never talk to hear again. 

Very slowly he reached out for the covers, as though granting her enough time to react, before gripping the corner and pulling them back to reveal her body. Summer didn't even have the wherewithal to stop him, she just let herself be exposed, top bunched up under her boobs, hand stuffed down the front of her panties. 

Rick took in the sight with an expressionless face, scanning her body like a robot before his eyes flicked up to meet hers.   
“Go on” he whispered, it wasn't a question, it was a demand.   
Summer's breath faltered. “What?” She managed to croak out.   
“Don't stop,” a salacious smirk lit up his face. “You've seen my vinegar strokes, I think it's only fair I get to see yours.” And with that, he sat down on the edge of the bed as if to say 'I'm not moving till you do it'. 

Summer knew this was a mistake, she was going to regret this so badly. What if it was a joke? What if she carried on and he started to laugh at her, at how weird she was. But there was something about the way he was looking at her that gave her the confidence to start to move her hand again. Rick's eye shot to her groin and he swallowed hard, flicking his tongue out to moisten his lips. Nope, he definitely wasn't joking. 

Summer circled her clit gently, dipping down every now and then to spread her slickness around. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend she was on her own but she couldn't tear them away from Rick's face. She could tell he was biting the inside of his lip and she could hear him breathing through his nose harshly. Jesus Motherfucking Chris on a bike, he was actually into this! She was still riddled with nerves but that wanton look he was giving her gave her enough confidence to allow a little moan to escape her lips. Rick dragged his eyes away for her hand to look at her face. 

“Does it feel good, Sweetie?” He asked hoarsely.   
Summer whined and nodded her head, pressing a little harder on her clit.   
He moved his body stiffly so he could reach out and run his hands up the outside of her thighs to grip the edge of her panties.   
“Let's take these off shall we?” He didn't wait for an answer before tugging them over her hips and down her legs, unhooking them from her feet before bunching them up and slipping them into his pocket. He met her gaze again and gave her a little wink.   
“Finders keepers” He laughed quietly. 

Summer couldn't quite believe what was happening, she was now naked from the waist down playing with herself while her grandfather watched her. It was the single most erotic thing that had ever happened to her. She let a chuckle bubble up inside her chest at the strangeness of the situation and grinned up at Rick. Seemingly encouraged by her behaviour, he moved so he was sitting more in the middle of the bed and placed a hand on each of her knees.   
“Spread your legs, I need to see,” he said gruffly, pushing her knees up so her feet were flat on the bed before spreading them wide. 

He groaned deeply in the back of his throat and the sight of the pussy spread open, making Summer whimper in response and rub faster over her clit.   
“Fuck, Summer look at you. Look how wet you are, is that for me?” He asked, his voice strained.   
Summer nodded frantically, biting her lip. She doubted she'd ever been this wet in her entire life.   
“I like you watching me” She admitted, this time there was no fear of rejection, how could she worry about sounding weird when Rick was blatantly encouraging this. He made a strangled noise at her admission. If that wasn't confirmation enough, the erection she could see straining in his trousers certainly was. 

Rick moved closed between her legs so he could see both her face and her pussy, and began to stroke up and down the insides of her thighs. Summer shivered at the sensation.   
“I-I-I bet _Ethan_ never made you drip like this did he?”   
Summer mewled at his filthy words and shook her head.   
“I've been thinking about you ever since that night in your bed, _fuck_ I wanted to touch you, slide my hand into your shorts and feel how wet you were. You were so turned on weren't you, I could tell.”  
Summer gasped. “You knew?!” Her face flushed with embarrassment, which was an odd reaction considering her current position.   
Rick laughed throatily. “Baby, you were panting and squirming around like a mad thing, of course I knew. I-i-i-it was a good job I was too drunk to get hard, you were grinding on me like a bitch in heat.”

She couldn't take it anymore, his teasing touches and dirty mouth. She needed more than her fingertips on her sensitive nub.   
“Touch me, Rick, please,” she begged. But Rick's reaction took her by surprise.   
He pressed his forehead to her knee and sighed tightly, closing his eyes. She could see the tendons in his neck strain as he clenched his jaw.   
“I-I-I can't do that, Sweetheart, I'm not allowed to touch you like that.”  
Summer whined in disappointment and frustration. “But you're allowed to watch me masturbate?” She asked exasperatedly. 

Rick looked stricken as he turned his head to face her. She groaned in annoyance and let her hand fall away for the apex of her thighs, tears coming back to flood her eyes. There was that bitter taste of rejection she'd been trying to avoid.

Suddenly Rick reached out and grabbed her hand, a desperate look in his eye.   
“Shhh, no don-don't stop. I'm sorry, Beautiful, but we have to be careful. Let's just take things one step at a time, hmm?” He looked at her pleadingly and Summer felt her heart melt. She nodded almost imperceptibly and Rick's wicked smile splashed across his jaw again.   
“Good girl,” he whispered before bringing her hand up to his face and taking her wet fingers into his mouth. They moaned simultaneously as Rick flicked his tongue over her digits, tasting her juices. Pulling them seductively from his mouth, he placed her hand back on her cunt and pressed it down.   
“I wanna see you cum, Baby,” he growled.   
Summer two fingers, now slick with Rick's spit, immediately moved down to probe at her entrance. She pushed in firmly, curling her fingers upwards and making herself moan.   
“That's it, Sweetie, fuck your pussy for Grandpa” 

Just one phrase, said in just the right way, by just the right person and Summer's vagina flooded with renewed wetness as she frantically thrust her fingers in and out, spreading her legs wider so Rick could have a better view.   
“Keep going, Baby, you're doing so well,” he mouthed at her inner thigh near her knee and stroked his hand over her lower stomach, teasing her with how close he was to her aching centre. 

Summer felt the first waves of an orgasm begin to approach and lick around her nerve endings. She moved her other hand down her body, brushing over Rick's on her lower abdomen as she passed, and started to rub at her clit again.   
“You gonna cum, Honey? I can feel your stomach muscles tensing.” He laughed as she groaned in confirmation.  
“Fuck, you make such pretty little noises, Summer.”  
Summer panted loudly, feeling her thighs begin to tense. “I-I'm so close Grandpa”  
He hummed in pleasure. “That's it, Sweetheart, nearly there, you can do it, you're such a good girl,” his breathing was almost as ragged as hers.   
“Rii-iick,” she sobbed.   
“Come on, Baby, you can do it. Let me see it. Come on, cum for Grandpa.”

That did it. Her body tensed and convulsed, making her back arch as she came harder than she ever had in her short life. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body, her toes curling and her legs cramping. Eventually, she flopped back down onto the bed, almost blacking out as dozens of little aftershocks rushed through her making her pussy clenched and her body shiver. 

Once her breathing had calmed a little she opened her eyes, but found the room deserted. Never before had she felt such strong feelings of elation and unhappiness. Part of her wasn't even sure it had actually happened. So Rick was into her? But why had he run away? Abandoned her when she was bound to be feeling at her most sensitive. Why wouldn't he touch her but would happily talk her through an orgasm?

Summer dressed herself slowly, wobbling about on her jelly legs then headed back up to her room, hoping to find it sloth-free. As she passed the bathroom door she could hear the shower running, but just underneath the pitter-patter of water droplets on porcelain and skin, she could hear another sound. The furious slapping of skin on skin and the quiet groans of her grandfather's deep voice. She smirked once she realised what he was doing, he'd run away to masturbate over her. She bit her lip to trying and stop the massive grin taking over her face. Whether he was trying to protect her innocence or his own sanity it wasn't clear, but Summer had a new goal in life. To get Grandpa to fuck her.


	7. The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but there just wasn't enough time to write it all and edit because this chapter is looooong. Like just over 7000 words... So yeah, hope that makes up for it unless of course, it's all complete shit!
> 
> Also, this chapter turned out far filthier than I intended, so if anyone is grossed out by... 'sexual fluids' for want of a better term, you miiiiight wanna give this one a miss. It's nothing horrendous, just kinda kinky. Anyway, let me know what you think! Your comments make my day and encourage me to keep ploughing on :)
> 
> Might be a delay with the next chapter as well, I'm hoping I'll get it out the day after tomorrow all being well. Thank you for everyone's continued support!

It had been 5 days since the party and Rick and Summer had been avoiding each other like the plague. On the rare occasion they did find themselves in a room together, Summer nearly gave herself heat stroke from blushing so hard while Rick averted his eyes. Their moment together in Rick's room had been the best moment of the teenager's life but she felt like it had opened a can of worms that she would never be able to close. 

She'd thrown herself back into her school work, and her social life had gotten batter as well, what with everyone giving her props for standing up to Ethan's bullshit. In the evenings she would keep herself in her room, distracting her mind with music and Facebook. But once she got into bed she allowed herself to become absorbed in the memory of that night. She must have masturbated to it at least 15 times already. 

She was still very much on board with her desire to get Rick to fuck her, but she felt that, if anything, it was him that needed space to digest this new facet of their relationship. Summer had seen the look of thinly veiled guilt in his eyes when she caught him glancing at her tits. She wanted to reassure him that she was fine with it, that she wanted more, but finding the courage to do so was proving to be a little more difficult than she first imagined. 

When she unlocked the door on Wednesday afternoon she listened carefully, as she always did, trying to pinpoint who was home. Morty must be in at the very least because she could hear the dull drone of the TV in the living room. She headed through, for once she actually fancied spending a bit of quality time with her little brother, it might distract her from the gnawing sense of mild panic that had taken over her brain. 

Upon entering the lounge, however, she found the only occupant to be Rick. She halted just inside the doorway, suddenly finding it a little difficult to breathe, her clothing feeling a little too tight.   
“Hey,” she managed to squeak out.   
Rick glanced over at her with a blank face, then immediately reached for his flask. “Hey,” he murmured.   
“Where's Morty?” She asked, unable to find anything more poignant to say.  
“Band practice,” Rick grunted, his eyes fixed firmly on the TV, swigging repeatedly from his flask.   
Summer's eyebrows furrowed. “Morty's not in a band.”  
Rick shrugged. “Oh, well then, th-that was a lie and he's off do _OOOOO_ ing something he shouldn't be, more than like stalking Jessica.”  
“Oh... and Mom?” Summer asked, shifting from foot to foot. She wasn't sure how she felt about them being alone together again.   
“Euggh, having coffee with your _Dad_.”   
“Oh,” Summer pulled a disgusted face at the thought of what that could entail. Rick obviously felt the same way.  
“Yeah, I know.” He stuck his tongue out and made a 'blaaagh' noise like a cat with a hair ball, making Summer giggle. Jesus, did she have to sound like such a schoolgirl? She wanted to seem mature, make Rick think of her as an equal. 

She felt awkward standing in the doorway but she didn't really know what else to do. They were the only people in the house, would it be rude to go up to her room and hide? Should she sit down next to him? Or would he want to be left alone? Rick's bored voice cut through her rambling thoughts.

“So you gonna sit down? Or are you just gonna keep standing there like a weirdo, y-y-y-you're starting to creep me out.”  
Summer lurched forwards in an effort to comply, not wanting to piss him off so soon, and perched next to him on the couch. 

She tried her best to focus on the TV, which was showing back to back episodes of what appeared to be mortal combat with giant frogs, but she could see Rick repeatedly glancing over at her, which made her shift around self-consciously. After about 15 minutes, however, she had had enough, someone had to break the silence and it obviously wasn't going to be him. 

“Sooooo... This is awkward!” She laughed nervously.   
Rick rolled his eyes. “Not made any less awkward by you pointing it out,” he grumbled.   
Summer shrugged, stealing herself to take the plunge and broach the subject. “Are we gonna talk about this then or not?” She turned in her seat so she could look at him full on, leaving him no option but to take notice of her.   
He dropped his head back on to the couch cushions and sign heavily, running a hand through his already manic hair. “Look, Summer, I... I'm sorry if...” He sighed again and tipped his head back up to look her in the eye, making her flush with the intensity of his stare. “I-I-I shouldn't have done that the other day, I'm sorry if I freaked you out.”

Summer felt like she'd been slapped in the face, that was not what she'd expected, and certainly not what she wanted to hear.   
“No! No, no, no it's fine! I... Erm, I-I liked it...” She could feel her cheeks burning as she fidgeted in her seat but she refused to look away from Rick, she didn't want to give him any reason to doubt her conviction. He continued to regard her with a sceptical look, clearly, he was going to take some convincing.   
“I want more,” She insisted forcefully, desperate to persuade him. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip, looking torn. He seemed tired, she could see bags under his bloodshot eyes like he hadn't slept in days and his face looked drawn.   
“It's just... Difficult,” he began. “You know how I feel about the concept of family, a-a-and incest is only taboo because evolution tells us it's a genetic dead-end, but even I have to admit, this is pretty fucked up...”   
Summer, to her credit, wasn't put off by his hesitancy. She let a little smirk grace her face.   
“Isn't that what makes it fun?” She asked sweetly. Rick looked taken aback briefly before he began to laugh loudly at her unabashed opinion.   
“You filthy little slut,” he chucked, reaching out to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his side. He kept one arm around her back while the other slid down to hook under her knee and drag one of her legs over his lap so she was cuddled in close. He kissed the top of her head and stroked his hand repeatedly over her backside and thigh. Summer snuggled in closer, wrapping an arm around his chest and tucking her head into his neck, trying to get as much of her body touching his as possible. Finally, after days and days, it looked like he was cracking. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, if there was a hell I'd have a-a-a fucking season pass.” He laughed weakly.  
“If you don't want to then I get it...” Summer trailed off, still a little unsure of herself. She started to pull away but Rick held her firm.   
“Not what I said.” He paused. “So you really liked it then?” He asked softly squeezing her bottom as his hand passed over it.   
Summer nodded into his sweater feeling shy.   
“Yeah,” she whispered. “I liked you talking to me, telling me I was a- you know...”  
Rick moved his face down so he could murmur in her ear, “When I called you a good girl?”  
Summer shuddered. “Yeah”   
Rick chuckled and pressed another kiss to the top of her head.   
“Why did you disappear?” She asked, wanting confirmation of her suspicions about his emergency shower.  
Rick scoffed. “I-I-I-I had to go and deal with my ridiculously painful erection. I-I've still got fucking zipper marks on my cock you know, that's your fault.” He slapped her ass playfully.   
Summer could feel her confidence building by the second.   
“Shouldn't have been watching then should you,” she quipped, firing Rick's own words back at him.   
Rick hummed in her ear, sliding down in his seat a little and pulling Summer's thigh closer to his groin.   
“Touché. But how could I not keep watching when I could see your pretty pink pussy spread open and dripping for me, hmm?” Rick's voice was husky with lust but his amusement was blatant. He was trying to rile her up on purpose, but Summer was happy to be riled. She groaned softly, then boldly move her face up to kiss his neck. It probably looked very clumsy to Rick, but he seemed to be enjoying it all the same, tipping his head to the side slightly so she had better access. 

“I could have helped sort you out,” she mumbled against his skin. She was surprising herself with how forward she was being.   
“I know, Sweetie, but I didn't want to scare you.” He tangled his fingers in her hair and moved her face away from his neck so he could see her more clearly.   
“You could never scare me,” Summer said honestly.   
Rick quirked an eyebrow at her. “Cheesy, but thanks,” he said with a smile. Then he bent his head slowly, giving her every option to move away before he pressed his dry, thin lips to her soft plump ones. 

Adrenaline coursed through Summer's veins and exploded in her chest at the gentle pressure of his mouth. Her heart stuttered and she whimpered softly prompting Rick to press a little harder. It was like all her Christmases had come at once. He tightened the hand entwined in her hair and brought his other one up to cup her face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The contrast between his parched lips and the warm, wet tongue that emerged from between them made Summer stomach twist as she eagerly opened her mouth to accept the invasion. Rick groaned as Summer's own tongue came forth to greet his and they set about vying for dominance. Eventually, the teen relented after a particularly skilled move from Rick where her sucked gently on her tongue before nipping at her lower lip. 

Finally triumphant, he pulled away with a smirk to study Summer's flushed face.   
“Not-not bad for someone so adorably naïve.”  
She scowled up and him which only seemed to reinforce his point. She would not be so easily out done though. She pushed herself up so she was straddling his hips and delved down again with renewed vigour. She could feel Rick's smile under her lips and in an attempt to take him by surprise she ground her hips down into his groin, feeling his half hard cock push against her own clothed crotch. Ha, that did it, she thought gleefully as Rick let out a reluctant moan. He gripped her firmly by the waist and pressed her down again, trusting up as he did so. He pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss down her neck, sucking on all the placed he'd shown her the night they spooned in bed, then licking over them to sooth the slight bruised feeling. Unfortunately for Summer, any footing she may have gained by mounting him was quickly lost to his ministrations. Very soon she found her self panting and moaning in his ear while he pushed her hips down into his time and again. 

Far too soon though Rick was pulling away, one hand moving to rub circles into her lower back while the other pushed her stray hair out of her face.   
“Alright, calm down, Sweetie, don't get too excited,” he tone was fond, almost doting and Summer basked in it.   
“I can't help it,” she whined. “I'm horny all the fucking time!”  
Rick laughed and pressed his lips back to hers momentarily. “You're a teenager, Honey, you're meant to be horny all the time. It's your hormones saying 'you're fertile, get fucking!' though I'm not- probably not what they had in mind.” He glanced over at the clock on the living room wall and sighed. “Y-y-your Mom will be home soon, I think we better stop.”  
Summer threw her head back and let out a petulant noise of complaint, prompting Rick to laugh at her again.   
“Don't get greedy, I-I-I'm still not even sure this is a good idea,” he chided.   
Summer looked down at him with her best attempt at sultry bedroom eyes. “But I want you,” she said, her voice coming out huskier than she intended. Rick shuddered out a breath and clenched his jaw, obviously debating whether to take her there and then. But experience and better judgement will out and he pushed her off him, letting her fall flat on her back on the couch. He stood up and readjusted his erection in his trousers with a wince.   
“Nice try, kiddo, but I've got shit to do,” he smirked. 

Summer huffed dramatically and threw her arm over her eyes. “Grandpa, pleeeeease!”  
Rick suddenly grabbed both her arms and pinned them onto the cushion above her head, swiftly climbing stride her hips and bringing his face a hair's breadth away from her. She squawked in surprise, she didn't even know he could move that fast.   
“Don't be naughty,” he breathed against her lips before capturing them again. They broke apart moments later, the whole experience leaving Summer wide-eyed and breathless. He sat back on her thighs and started to root around in the many pockets of his lab coat, his tongue peeking out from between his lips and a look of serious concentration on his face. A minute his face clear, hhaving found what it was he was looking for. He proffered the object so close to her face that Summer had to go cross-eyed to see it. 

Between his long fingers, he held a light blue, bullet vibrator. She looked around it so she could see him raising an eyebrow at her.   
“Quit your whining. Go upstairs and play, I-I-I'll come and see you later.”  
Summer laughed taking the vibrator from him. “Why do you just have that in your pocket?”  
Rick clambered off her and held out a hand to help her up then pulled her into his chest, taking her ass cheeks in both hands.   
“Fail to prepare, prepare to fail, Summer,” he said in mock-seriousness, then pressed his lips to hers one last time. Just as they broke apart the front door opened, heralding the return of more family members. Rick back away and headed towards the garage, but not before giving her a wink.  
“Be good,” he said in hushed tones.   
Summer had never scampered up the stairs faster in her life. 

\----------

As soon as Summer got upstairs and closed her bedroom door she began to examine the vibrator. It was a cute little thing, with three different speed settings. She tried not to think too hard about why Rick had it, hoping vehemently that he hadn't used on anyone else. 

She sat down on her bed and turned the bullet on. It buzzed into life, tickling her palm where it rested. It seemed tame enough. She turned it up to it's highest setting and shivered thinking about how it would feel against her clit. She lay back onto her pillow and tugged one leg out of her jeans, and reached into her panties which were, of course, soaked after what had transpired on the couch. Turning the vibrator back to its lowest setting she placed it gingerly over her clit and was immediately rewarded with intense little shockwaves running up her body. Summer had to bite into the side of her hand to keep from moaning out loud. A second buzzing caught her attention somewhere near her hip and it took her a few seconds to work out it was her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and smirked when she saw it was a text from Rick. 

_Grandpa Rick  
How you doing?_

She quickly typed out a reply, her thumb shacking slightly from the intense pleasure coming from her groin. 

_Summer  
It feels so good! Are you coming up?_

The reply was almost instant

_Grandpa Rick  
I had to go out somewhere. Keep going baby, think of me when you cum. I'll come up and see you after everyone is asleep._

Summer sighed in annoyance but did as she was told. Turning the vibe up to max she circled it around her clit thinking of Rick's wicked tongue caressing her with filthy words. It only took around 30 seconds before she was cumming hard, hand over her mouth to keep the noise down. In the calm of her come down she had a brilliant idea. Reaching out for her phone she opened the camera app and snapped a quick selfie, making sure to include the bullet still held against her pussy and her flushed sweaty face. She didn't look particularly pretty in that moment but the message was clear. 

She attached it to a text and added a caption. 

_Summer  
It wasn't the same without you here._

She didn't even get a chance to close the message app before she got a reply. 

_Grandpa Rick  
Now I'm hard in a public place. I hate you._

\----------

Summer spent the rest of the evening feverishly distracted by the prospect of the evening. Rick had come home at some point after dinner and had been banging around in the garage, shouting for Morty to bring him various things ever since. Summer chose to stay out of the way, believing it was better not to push things when she was apparently going to get exactly what she wanted. 

Her Mother wondered up to bed at just gone 10pm, mumbling her goodnights to whoever was around to listen, and Morty had emerged from the garage two hours later, stumbling up the stairs to pass out on his bed. Summer took that as her cue to ascend as well and await Rick's arrival. She spent an hour messing about on her phone, lying on her bed and was just beginning to think he'd forgotten when she received another text. 

_Grandpa Rick  
I'll be up soon, you better be naked._

Summer gave a little gasp and practically tore off her clothes. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was actually happening! Laying back on the bed the nerves and anticipation finally caught up with her, making her feel more than a little self-consciously about offering herself up like a slab of meat for Rick's approval. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the vibrator he'd given her, she may as well trying and expel some of her nervous while she waited, it would give her something to focus on instead of just staring at the ceiling worrying. 

She flicked it onto it's lowest setting and began to tease herself, running the bullet over her labia and gliding it over her entrance before finally coming to rest on her clitoris. Her breath huffed out in little pants as she tried to keep quiet, biting her lip and squirming around. What would Rick do to her? What would he allow her to do to him? The possibilities were literally endless but she tried not to get her hopes up too much after his refusal to touch her last time. But things were different now, weren't they? He'd kissed her, let her grind against him, surely he'd be willing to give in this time. 

The creaking of the staircase caught her attention and she listened closely to the approaching footsteps. The bathroom light clicked on next door and she heard the running of the tap. He must be brushing his teeth as an alibi for being up here. Having him so close and knowing he was coming to see her next was killing her, she heels scrabbled for purchase on the bedspread as she writhed around, bucking up against the vibrator. In a minute he was going to see her like this, she blushed at the thought. She closed her eyes, heart pounding in her ears. She'd never been so nervous in her whole life, or so aroused. After what felt like an eternity she heard her bedroom door click open and she opened her eyes to see Rick enter, and close the door behind him. He paused for a moment, surveying the scene of his granddaughter, naked and masturbating, waiting for his arrival. An obscene smile spread across his face as he approached the bed. 

“I-I-I could hear your desperate little sighs through the wall,” he whispered. “You're gonna have to keep it down, Sweetheart or someone will hear.”   
He rounded the end of the bed, drinking in her body. Summer's blush splashed down her neck, but she couldn't help but notice she got a little bit wetter under his gaze. 

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly then looked her dead in the eye. “Last chance, are you sure about this?”   
Summer rolled her eyes. “What do you think?” She hissed gesturing up and down at her naked body.   
Rick smirked. “I think you look fucking gorgeous.” Then he shed his lab coat and top, leaving him naked from the waist up. Summer watched enraptured as he crawled onto the bed, lean muscles moving under pale, scarred skin until he was over her supine form and they were face to face, his hands either side of her head. He reached down between them and plucked the vibrator from her fingers and set about ghosting it over her clit himself. Somehow it felt even better than when she did it herself. Summer bit her lip and peered up at him.   
“You been having fun with this, Baby?” He asked almost innocently, as though he were asking about a boardgame.   
“Yeees,” She moaned out, feeling him flick the vibe a little harder over her sensitive flesh.   
“Yeah? Y-y-y-you nice and wet for Grandpa?” He cocked his head to the side.   
Summer nodded her head frantically and Rick smiled a smile that was almost evil.   
“Hmm, maybe I should check for myself.” He removed the bullet from where he was toying with her, making her whimper at the loss, and switched it off, throwing it down on to the bed next to them. He placed his hand on her neck and began to drag it down her body at a leisurely pace. Past her collarbone, over her left breast, tweaking her nipple on the way which made her arch in surprise. He glided over her stomach and stopped just before her pubic hair. 

“Y-you have to promise to be quiet,” he murmured.  
“I promise,” Summer whispered back.  
“Good girl,” he said with a smile then kissed her at the same time as moving his fingers down through her neatly trimmed hair and between her wet folds.   
Summer gasped into his mouth when he finally touched her intimate area, but it was Rick that had trouble controlling himself. He broke away from the kiss and press his forehead against her collarbone and groaned as he rubbed his fingers up and down her slit, coating them in the copious amounts of slickness that was present.   
“Fuuuck.” His voice shook as he breathed hard against her skin. Finally, he looked up at her with reverence in his eyes.   
“Sweetheart- Fuck... I-I-I-I can't believe how wet you are. Jesus, you must be aching for it.” He pressed his mouth to hers again as he stared to tickle her clit with the pads of her fingers, eating up all the little noises she made.   
“Don't worry, Honey, Grandpa's gonna good take care of you,” he spoke against her lips. 

After far too short a time he pulled his hand away and Sumer cried out quietly in despair.   
“It's ok, Baby, it's ok. All in good time,” he soothed then brought his two wet fingers up to show her.   
“Look at that. You're so good for Grandpa, aren't you.” 

He shifted down the bed slightly so he was laying on her stomach with his head at breast height. Summer watched with fascination as be began to lightly touch her right nipple with his wet fingers, smearing her own juices onto her skin. She could she it glinting in the light of her bedside table as he circled her hardening nub. She'd never seen something so filthy in all her life. Finally satisfied with his work, Rick glanced up at her with a dirty grin before taking her nipple into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. After thoroughly cleaning it he took the hardened point between his teeth and flicked across it with the tip of his tongue, staring up at Summer as she writhed and moaned. He closed his eyes as he continued to suck, grinding his clothed cock against her thigh, clearing enjoying the activity to it's fullest. He pulled away from her breast with a satisfying pop and grinned up at her. 

“You taste so fucking good, Sweetie.”  
“Do I?” Summer asked, trying to bring herself back down to Earth.   
Rick nodded. “Have you never been tempted to taste yourself?” Summer blushed and shock her head.   
“No-no time like the present,” he shrugged and reached down to her pussy again. He paused briefly to rub her clit before continuing down to her entrance. With a slow firm pressure, he pushed one finger into her dripping hole, watching her reactions like a hawk. It felt completely different to when she fingered herself, and thankful nothing like when Ethan had. Summer closed her eyes and purred, pushing down against his hand a little. After gliding in and out a few time Rick withdrew his finger and plunged back in with two, making her jump a little at the stretch. Rick's fingers were longer than hers and he had an all together better angle to thrust in further.   
She opened her eyes when she heard his concerned voice say, “Ar-are you good?”   
Summer nodded and smiled “Yeah, keep going, it's just different.” He started to move again, this time curling his fingers up as he pulled out, dragging them over her G-spot. Summer moaned in surprise at how good it felt and Rick clammed his hand over her mouth.   
“Jesus Christ, Summer, shut up!” he hissed.   
“Sorry!” She mumbled through his hand. He rolled his eyes at her and began to trust more vigorously. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed through her nose to try and stay in control but that was easier said than done, especially when Rick started to whisper crude things in her ear.   
“Look at you, you love this, don't you? Love having Grandpa's fingers inside you. Does it make you wetter knowing it's me? Hmm? Finger fucking my Granddaughter till she cums like the little slut she is.” His rough voice contrasted perfectly with Summer's muffled, high pitched moans.   
He began to flick over her clit with his thumb, still pistoning in and out of her. Summer could hear his ragged breathing and the wet sounds his fingers made, she could feel her walls clenching around them as they pressed maddeningly over her G-spot. It was almost too much.

“You gonna cum for me, Baby? Gonna- gonna be a good girl and cum on my fingers?” Summer whined and panted behind his hand. Rick leant down and bit into her shoulder, no doubt leaving a bruise that would only just be covered by her clothing.   
He murmured against her skin, “That's it, Sweetheart, cum for Grandpa, make me proud, cum for me.”  
Summer tipped over the precipice and let herself freefall into her orgasm, Rick still talking her through it in her ear.   
“There you go, that's my good girl.” 

She shuddered violently as she came down from her high, feeling Rick's fingers still probing against her sensitive walls. Her eyes flickered open to see Rick hovering above her with a shit-eating grin on his face.   
“H-how do you do that?” Summer gasped now he'd removed his hand from over her mouth.   
“Magic fingers, Baby, I-I-I already told you!” He laughed.   
“No, I mean the... the dirty talk, how do you know just what to say?”   
Rick shrugged and gently pulled his finger out of her then moved to lie next to her on the bed, one leg still slung over her thighs.   
“Edu-educated guess. You're always jonesing for attention, so, combine that with the lack of affection you got as a child and the fact y-y-you have no decent father figure, highlighted by you incestuous attachment to me, it's pretty obvious.”

Having her kinks spelt out for her in such a clinical manner was a little bit of a buzzkill, which Rick must have sensed because he swiftly returned his hand to her overstimulation clitoris, making her gasp as pressed against it.   
“Doesn't mean i-i-it doesn't turn me on watching you cum over the sound of my voice,” he smirked, self-satisfied. Before she could answer, he brought his fingers up to her face again, scissoring them to show her how slick they were. He brushed the pad of his middle finger over her lip, wetting it.   
“Open your mouth,” he demanded in a gravelly voice. Summer did as she was told almost as a reflex and allowed him to put his wet fingers into her mouth. They tasted... Well, they tasted of pussy. It wasn't an unpleasant flavour, but equally, it wasn't the best thing she'd ever tried. What _was_ amazing though was Rick's reaction to her running her tongue over and between his digits. His mouth was agape and his brow furrowed, groaning softly under his breath as he watched with fascination as Summer cleaned them.   
He pulled them out and immediately replaced them with his tongue, chasing the flavour around her mouth desperately.

Breaking away he started to kiss down her neck, licking sweetly over the mark he left before switching to the other side to leave another. Summer arched up into him, looping her legs around him and pulling him closer. She could feel his erection pressing into her inner thigh. Rick continued his journey southwards down her body, halting to give some attention to her nipples again then moving on, down her ribs and over her stomach. Summer bit her lip, she knew what was coming and it kind of scared her. Having Rick's fingers on her vagina was one thing, but to have his mouth? The thought was perplexing. 

He repositioned himself so he laying on one elbow, his face level with the apex of her thighs. With his free hand he stoked over the inside of her leg and looked up at her, eyes full of heat and want, but his face was soft and almost caring.   
“You've never done this before have you?” He croaked out before clearing his throat. Summer shook her head. “Don't look so worried, y-y-you'll love it, Sweetie.” He instructed her to put a pillow under her lower back then to lift her knees and spread her legs like she had on their first night. 

He looked down at open thighs and let out an almost whimper at the sight. Summer face went red at how exposed she was, how close his face was to her. With his finger and thumb, he reached out and carefully spread her labia, watching carefully as her entrance was exposed further.  
“So beautiful, Baby. You've got such a pretty little pussy. I can't wait to slide my dick into it and stretch that hole.” It was as though he was talking directly to the kinkiest part of her brain. Summer gripped the sheets with white-knuckled hands as she listened to him.   
He laughed softly. “Y-you like that idea, huh? I can see your pussy clenching. You need to be filled don't you, Sweetheart.” He bent down and touched the tip of his tongue to her fluttering opening then licked a broad stripe up to her throbbing clit. Summer mewled pitifully and Rick lifted his head again and stroked over her stomach. 

“Summer Honey, I need to to keep it down. Bite your hand or-or-or your pillow or something,”  
“O-ok, I-I will,” Summer stammered and dutifully covered her mouth his her own hand just in time for Rick to suck her clit into his mouth. She panted through her nose at the sensations he managed to produce with just his mouth. Tongue flicking over her abused little nub, teeth pulling as her lower lips, sucking noisily. He probed into her with his intrepid tongue and her legs started to shake. She tugged on his hair in a warning that she was close which motivated him to return to her clit, alternating between sucking hard and licking tenderly while pushing his fingers back into her and rubbing over her sensitive spot. The most earth-shattering orgasm took her almost by surprise and she pulled sharply on his unruly hair, pressing his face harder against her pussy and arching off the bed. 

She slumped back down and revealed in the little kitten licks Rick used to coax her through her aftershocks. Eventually, he sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, shooting her a lewd grin.   
“Wh-what do you think?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.   
“Mmm-hmm” Summer said weakly, before laughing at the absurdness of the situation. Rick crawled back over her and crowded close, brushing his nose against hers affectionately.   
“You've no idea how hard it makes me to know I'm the only one that's ever done that to you.” His voice was raw with lust, emphasised by the searing kiss he gave her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and allowing her to taste herself once again. 

It was at this point that Summer realised that Rick had focused all his attention on her pleasure and hadn't even gotten out of his trousers yet. She reached down with fumbling hands, still shaking slightly from her intense orgasm, and stared to unbuckle his belt. As soon as she reached for his fly, however, Rick broke the kiss and place his hand over hers, stilling its progress.   
“You don't have to do that,” he said, widening his eyes to show that he meant it.   
“I-I want to though,” Summer insisted.   
Rick smiled and stroked down the side of her face, it was so tender Summer thought for a second that this wasn't her Rick. Maybe he'd been replaced with a clone, or some version from another dimension had been brought in to deal with her sick fantasies. But she could tell by the wicked glint in his eye he was holding back some scathing remark, just below the surface was the Rick she was more familiar with and it touched her that he was keeping that side of him more at bay in an effort reassure her. 

“I'm not going to fuck you, Summer, not tonight anyway. You need- I want you to be sure- I-I won't rush you,” he confessed candidly.  
Summer sighed, “I'm not some trembling virgin, Rick, you _know_ that.”  
He chuckled, “No, but you are new to being Grandpa's little slut, so let's go steady, hmm?”  
Summer reached for his fly again, more determined this time, unzipping him with a pointed look with made him roll his eyes.   
“Summer-” he began but she cut him off.   
“Take your pants off and lie down, you don't have to fuck me but I want to get you off.” She said folding her arms. Rick raised his eyebrows at her.   
“Alright, bossy britches, keep your hair on.” He rolled off her and lay on his back next to her, and started to shimmy out of his trousers and underwear. “You ever thought about a career as a dominatrix?” He jested while kicking his feet out of his clothing then linking his hands behind his cocked head, looking at her patiently. 

Now that she was the one in control, Summer's nerves started to bubble up inside her again. Her raked her eyes over his body, this was the first time she'd been allowed to look at him properly. He was wiry and lean, his arms, legs, and stomach lightly toned, but his ribcage and hipbones protruded out under his ashen skin. Not the typical jock type she was meant to be attracted to, but there was something about him specifically that got under her skin. What really caught her attention though was his cock, she'd caught glimpses of him flaccid before due to his unashamed attitude towards nudity, but never had she seen him fully erect. It was an impressive sight and a daunting one at that. How the hell was she going to fit that anywhere?! 

“See something you like?”   
Summer snapped her head up to look at him, a vicious smirk playing about his lips. She took a deep steadying breath and climbed between his splayed legs. She could do this. Timidly she grasped the base of his penis and moved her head forward. 'You've done this before', she thought to herself, 'you can do this'. With one last glance up at her grandfather, she licked over her head of his cock, tasting the slightly salty precum that was dripping freely from the tip, then enveloped as much as she could into her mouth.

The move obviously took Rick by surprise because she felt his legs jerk up on either side of her and heard him huffed out a stifled moan. Keeping her teeth safely tucked away she pulled up again, hollowing her cheeks before plunging back down. She felt one of Rick's hands tangle in her hair, not forcefully but just there, encouraging her. She looked up and him as she sucked and saw he was looking a lot less composed which gave her a little jolt of happiness. _She_ was the one making him come undone and it made her feel powerful. She pulled off completely and used the tip of her tongue to tickle over his slit before running her open mouth down his shaft to nuzzle at his balls. 

Rick groaned above her, “Fuck, Baby, that's good.”   
Spurred on by his words she returned to sucking, taking in as much as she could and using her hand for the rest. Every now and then she would let him slip a little deeper into her throat which caused Rick's quiet panting to pitch up slightly. Before long he was tapping at the top of her head.   
“Sweetie- Summer, I'm- I-I'm gonna cum in a sec, I'm- oh fuck yes. Sweetie I'm gonna cum.”  
Summer dipped down one last time, letting the edge of her teeth scrap just lightly over the soft skin of his cock, and let it nudge against her throat. Rick's hand slammed down onto the mattress in an effort not to thrust upwards and choke her as he came hard down her throat. The taste was bitter, but not awful, and when he was done she swallowed it down then pulled off him lighty, making sure not to over stimulate him.

Rick lay back on her pillow panting hard with his eyes closed, a light flush on his sharp cheekbones. All of a sudden Summer felt an overwhelming sense of shyness. She'd never seen him like this, so completely unguarded and it maked her insides twist in a confusing way. She crawled over to sit next to him while he recovered and brought her knees up to her chest. She felt vulnerable and exposed but she wasn't sure way. After a little while, Rick pushed himself up to a sitting position on the other edge of the bed and raised his arms above his head making his spine crack loudly. 

Despite her upsurge in nervousness Summer started to panic that he might be running off again, and although she wasn't sure how to feel, she certainly didn't want him to go.   
“Wait!” She reached out and touched his flank with her fingertips making him glance over is shoulder at her. “Don't- Can you- I mean will you- Erm... Please... don't-don't go...”  
Rick looked at her in slight alarm, listening to her manic rambling, but it only took him a minute to worked out what was going through her head, as always.  
“I wasn't going to, you old man's just gotta stretch out his back, I-I-I'm not as young as you.” He gave her a wink.   
Summer smiled nervously. “Ok... good.”

“Besides, I've just realised how comfy your mattress is!” Rick stood and threw back the covers and flicked off the light. “Come on then, Chick, get in.”  
Summer hopped off the bed and clambered under the covers, lying on her back stiffly next to her grandfather. Rick let his head loll to the side so he could see her.   
“Wh-wh-what's up, Summer? You starting to regret it already?”   
“No!” She rushed, “No, no, I'm just, I feel... Fuck, I don't know...” She trailed off and inexplicably felt tears start to prick in her eyes.   
“Turn over,” Rick insisted. When she did he moved in close behind her and threaded his arm around her waist and pressed the flat of his hand against her belly.   
“Let me guess, you're feeling all sensitive and emotional and vulnerable, yes?”   
Summer mumbled in agreement.   
He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and hugged her tightly. “That's normal, Sweetheart, noth-nothing a good old spoon sesh wouldn't sort out!” Summer giggled softly, already feeling sleep rearing his head.   
“I'll be gone when you wake up though, we can't get caught like this.” Summer nodded, assuming Rick would feel it. Before sleep could claim her though, she had one last question.   
“Did I- I mean, was it alright? I mean, like I know it wasn't the best, you're like super experienced and I'm just a teenager, but like was it like-”  
Rick cut across her, “Summer, calm the fuck down. You did great, Grandpa's very proud, now shut up and go to sleep.”  
Summer let a smile light up her face in the darkness and proceeded to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can find me on Tumblr (PanthaPrincess) the link is below. I'd love to hear about any ideas for stuff you'd like to see or prompts you might like filling. I'm always open to suggestions! Appreciate ya!


	8. Oh How The Tables Have Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey..... Sorry about the delay guys :D I had some issues with structure and I'm super lazy so it took longer than I intended. But if you'll notice I've upped the chapter count so there will be one more chapter after is and then you'll have to wait a bit for the Rick POV follow up :) Yay!
> 
> Thank you again for all the support and comments, you guys are the best!

When Summer awoke the next morning she discovered that, true to his word, Rick had already left. She felt a small pang of rejection, but logically she knew it was for the best, nothing good would come of getting caught in bed together. Groggily she untangled herself from the covers and threw on her robe before heading to the bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do today was to go to school, it sounded much more appealing to spend the whole day with Rick, but she knew that would never fly. He liked to do this own thing and couldn't stand having people dragging him down. If she started being clingy she knew this whole thing would be over before it had really begun. 

She showered quickly and was just thinking about breakfast while brushing her teeth when she noticed something on her shoulder in the foggy mirror. Wiping some more of the condensation away she looked closer, breaking out into a big toothpastey grin when she realised what it was. She had three large love bites, two on the right and one on the left, just at the junction of where her neck met her shoulder. Her mind replayed the events of last night for the eleventh time that morning. She rinsed her mouth and looked back into the mirror, letting her fingertips trace over the marks Rick had left. This was evidence; proof that it had really happened. That thought sparked a warm glow in her chest and for the first time in a very long time she felt wanted, she felt important, she felt like she mattered. 

As much as she loved the hickeys, they did pose a little bit of a wardrobe issue. She certainly couldn't wear a vest like she normally would, and even her blue shirt gaped too much at the neck to be considered. In the end, she decided a hoodie was the best course of action, thank god it was cold out. The hood brought the neckline up high enough to avoid awkward questions at the breakfast table. Speaking of which, she could smell burning toast and frying eyes coming up from downstairs signalling it was time to face the music.

Her stomach roiled a little at the thought of seeing Rick, a weird mixture of excitement and nervousness. She could already feel the blush gearing itself up to explode all over her face and make her look like a total loser as soon as she reached the dining room. 

She walked through the doorway as nonchalantly as possible, but it all went to shit when she locked eyes with her grandfather who was sitting across from her normal spot at the table. She saw a barely hidden smirk grace his features when he saw her hoodie. Bastard must have bitten her there on purpose. Summer sat down next to Morty and helped herself to a piece of toast just as their mother came in the room with a plate of eggs. 

“Morning, Summer. Sleep well, Honey?” She asked warmly.   
Summer smiled in return, “Yeah, good thanks.” She could see Rick's smirk widen out of the corner of her eye.   
“Y-y-you cold, Summer?” He asked innocently, gesturing to her hoodie with his fork.   
Summer turned crimson. “It's a little chilly, yeah,” she said, pinning her laser focus onto her plate. She lashed out with her foot as subtly as she could under the table, attempting to catch Rick's shin, but the old codger was much quicker than he had any right to be and easily caught her foot between both of his and held it down. 

Summer was forced to finish her breakfast like that, with one of her legs being pulled further and further away from her. By the time she's cleared her plate she was slumped so far down in the seat her butt was almost at the edge of the chair. Thankfully, Rick chose that moment to stand up and take his plate to the kitchen.   
“Great breakfast, Sweetie. Summer y-y-you shouldn't sit like that you'll give yourself indigestion.”   
Fucking bastard, she thought to herself as he casually left the room, no hint of guilt on his face. She pushed herself back to sitting before jumping up and heading out the door with her brother. 

The day passed in a blur with Summer not really registering anything apart from the huge smile she had on her face. She practically skipped home, treating herself to a cigarette on the way, maybe it would help to calm her nerves before she saw Rick again. Walking up the driveway she saw him through the open garage door, well, now was as good a time as any. 

“Hey, Grandpa,” Summer called, dropping her bag down just inside the door and making her way over to lean on the desk.   
“Two seconds...” Rick mumbled, his eyes an inch away from a Petri dish he was pipetting a brownish gloop into. The jelly in the dish started to fizz and he sat back and smiled at it before looked up at Summer.  
“Heloooo!” he said cheerfully.   
Summer giggled. “You're in a good mood,” she commented with a smirk.   
Rick shook his head. “Don't let your ego run away with you, i-i-i-it's got nothing to do with you.” He put the fizzing dish under a bell jar and pushed it to one side.   
“Oh thanks,” Summer said, miffed but trying not to let on. Rick pushed himself back from the table a bit and pulled her close so she could straddle his legs and sit down on his lap.   
“Needy bitch,” he smirked, slipping his hands under her top and rubbing up and down her back. “And how are you, Summer?” He asked with over the top politeness.   
“My neck hurts!” She punched him on the arm lightly as his face split into a toothy smile.   
“Aww, I'm sorry,” Rick mocked, sneaking a hand into the back of her jeans to squeeze her ass. “Show me,” he asked, his voice a little husky. 

Summer pulled her hoodie over her head and dumped it on the floor before gesturing to the angry marks on her shoulders. Rick pulled his hands out of her clothing so he could run his fingers over them, humming in approval. Summer bit her lip at the hungry look in his eye as he bent his head forward to softly kiss the bruises he'd made, giving each a feather-light touch that made her stomach clench and heat to pool down below. When he'd given ample attention to each he looked up at her.  
“Better?” He asked with a cock of his head. Summer nodded as she let out a shaky breath.   
Rick laughed through his nose then pushed on her hips to try and get her off him, but Summer thought it was better to go into full-on limpet mode and thread her arms around his neck, placing her head on his shoulder.   
“Come on, piss off now, I-I-I-I'm in the middle of something,” he said, but his voice had no annoyance to it, not yet anyway.   
“But I'm comfy here,” Summer insisted, snuggling closer and pressing her groin into his crotch as subtly as possible.   
“Summer, you can't convince me my bony thighs are comfortable, so don't even try. Y-y-you're just looking to get some special attention aren't you.” He rubbed up and down her sides.   
“Maybe...” Summer giggled. 

Rick gripped her shoulders and pushed her back so he could see her face and sighed.   
“I-I-I-I can't be doing this all the time you know. I'm not your boyfriend, Summer. We can have fun every once in a while but I can't be all lovey-dovey constantly.”  
Summer frowned. “I didn't ask you to be. _You're_ the one that pulled me onto your lap!”  
Rick looked momentarily guilty but quickly removed it from his face. “Well, I'm just telling it like it is.” 

Summer felt the weight of disappointment settle in her stomach. She didn't want to run around holding hands with Rick or have him change anything about the way he was with her. The brief moments between his grouchiness when he was nice we so special because they were few and far between. In this case, you _could_ , in fact, have too much of a good thing. But at the same time, she wanted things to be easy and relaxed between them, allowing them to openly touch and kiss each other when the time was right and no one was around. She didn't want to constantly be worrying about whether she was being annoying. Perhaps the truth of the matter was that Rick, as he had demonstrated before, only really enjoyed the chase. 

She nodded sharply and made to get off his lap, keeping her features even. But Rick gripped her waist and stopped her from moving.   
“Do you want me to go or not?” She demanded a little too harshly to be considered unaffected.   
Rick rolled his eyes. “Yes, but not if you're going to go off and sulk. I can't be doing with that Summer, just be chill about this will you?”  
Summer gave him a look of outrage. “Hey! I _was_ being cool about it! I only came in to say hi, now you're being all like 'Oh Summer you're being clingy! But let me kiss your neck. But don't just expect me to touch you whenever. But I am right now. But not cos I want to-” Rick cut off her very accurate calling out of his contradictions by pressing his mouth against hers. She immediately responded, parting her lips to let his tongue slide against hers, pressing her hips down into his as she felt the need to grind against something. 

Rick broke the kiss but stayed close to her face, a small string of saliva linking their bottom lips.   
“You make me too horny to concentrate, alright? I-I-I-I feel like a-a fucking teenager again when I'm around you, i-it's a fucking nightmare.” 

Summer's eyes flicked down as she gave him a shy smile. That can't have been easy to admit.   
“Sorry,” she mumbled. Rick jogged his knees making her jolt upwards.   
“No you're not,” he said with a shake of his head and a raised eyebrow. “Just be a good girl and let Grandpa do this thing, then maybe we can play later.”  
Now it was Summer's turn to set down some ground rules. “Ok, I will, but you're not allowed to use that good girl shit just to make me do whatever you want.”   
Rick gave her a sly smile. “Watch me,” he said before giving her one last kiss and pushing her away. 

Summer sighed and was just going to grab her bag to head inside when inspiration struck. Just one last question before she left...  
“Grandpa? Will you fuck me later?” Rick dropped his screwdriver with a loud clatter.   
“Jesus, Summer, y-y-you can't just say stuff like that!” He beckoned her over again. “Not that I don't want to,” he said as she got closer, taking one of her hands and linking their fingers together. “I just think you need to give it some thought. Give it- Think about it for a week, then if you're sure-”  
“But I'm sure now!” She insisted. Rick squeezed her hand and sighed.  
“I just wanna keep you safe, Baby. I-I-I don't want to rush you,” he said quietly.  
Summer rolled her eyes but appreciated the sentiment. “Fine, a week.”  
Rick smiled at her warmly. “Good girl.”

\----------

The week-long cooling off period that Rick had granted her was seriously dragging, although it was made marginally better by the two little moments they had manage to grab together. The first being when Rick had cornered her while she was doing laundry and crowded her against the wall before kissing her languidly and snaking his hand down into her underwear. He'd fingered her until she'd cum, biting into his shoulder to stifle the noise, then walked away leaving her breathless and slumped against the wall, licking his fingers clean as he went. 

The second had been a late night on the couch watching telly. Summer had stayed up way past the hour she would normally have started to drop off, waiting to have a little alone time with him. Eventually, Rick took pity on her and sent Morty off to bed with the vague excuse of needing him up bright and early for an errand. As soon as they heard Morty's bedroom door close he'd pushed her down onto the couch with his thigh between hers and started to grind against her, rubbing his hardening cock on her hip. They'd kissed and dry-humped like teenagers until they'd both cum in their pants.   
“Jesus, I'm too old for this shit,” Rick had grumbled trying to pull the damp fabric of his trousers away from his skin. Summer had just laughed at him. 

But the week did pass, with mounting levels of excitement and trepidation for both of them. Summer had trotted down the stairs a little earlier than usual on the morning the deed was to take place and slumped next to Rick on the couch to watch crap morning cartoons. She wasn't actually sure he'd been to bed, his face seemed sleepy and his clothes were crumpled. He'd barely acknowledged her presence but had taken her hand in his and inter-winded their fingers rubbing soothing circles into her skin with his thumb. They sat in contented silence until they heard the telltale sounds of people preparing to come downstairs. Just before anyone disturbed them, Rick leaned over and pressed his nose into her hair, his mouth at her ear.   
“I'm going to make you cum so hard tonight you pass out,” he whispered, but with the tone he used, he could have been discussing the weather. Summer gasped quietly, to which he merely kissed her temple and stood up to search for some breakfast. 

Over their plates of pancakes, Rick had announced he'd be taking Morty on a quick adventure to pick up a special type of fern which was vital to the continuation of his work.   
“Don-don't expect us back 'til late,” he grumbled with a pointed look at Summer. She nodded imperceptibly. He was telling her he hadn't forgotten and to not worry, he would be back in time. But worry is exactly what ended up being the overriding emotion of the evening. 

She'd raced home from school and jumped into the shower to shave her legs and bikini line in preparation for her big night. The ridiculousness of the situation wasn't lost on her. She was flapping around more than the night she'd lost her virginity, it was laughable. But she'd wanted this for such a long time, more than she'd wanted anything or anyone, who cares if she wanted to make an effort. Rick wouldn't be bothered in the slightest, she could shave her pubes into the shape of a swastika and he wouldn't give a shit, she was doing this for herself. 

The hours ticked by slowly, on and on, but it was ok, Rick had said he was going to be late, 10 pm was still kind of early. 12 am, still within the realms of possibility. 3 am... ok now she was starting to get concerned. 5 am, still no sign. Something was wrong. 

\----------

Summer woke up with a start, her eyes immediately seeking out the clock. 10.39 am, she'd missed the start of school, but she was more concerned about where Rick and Morty were. She raced downstairs to check the garage and found no sign that they were back. Summer ran both of her hands into her loose hair and pulled at the roots, breathing hard. It wasn't unusual for things to go awry on an adventure, to lose track of time. But she had a feeling that this was different. Rick had said it was a simple trip, and that he'd be back, he'd promised her that. Some deep primal fear nagged at Summer's insides. What if something had happened- No. She wouldn't think like that. 

With nothing else to do but fret she made her way into school for what was left of the day but her mind was firmly elsewhere. It wasn't that she was upset about Rick missing their evening together, it was just that he'd promised he'd be back. Rick made lots of different promises to people. Ones that he had no intention of keeping, ones that were designed to pacify, ones that he could manipulate into something positive for himself, and real ones that he stuck to even if it killed him. This was one of those promises. 

When Summer got home they still weren't back and her Mother only seemed mildly concerned, having experienced the pair missing for days at a time. But Summer knew that this time was different. Her suspicions were confirmed when at around 7 pm the ship crash-landed in the front garden and Morty had tumbled out screaming for help. Summer and Beth rushed out to see him pulling a frantic Rick out of the ship, limbs flailing, breathing ragged. 

“He-help me carry him to the garage!” Morty yelled. The women grabbed a leg each to assist and that's when they saw the damage that had been done. Rick was bleeding from pretty much everywhere; his eyes, his ears, his mouth. His chin and shirt were stained as though he's been vomiting blood by the bucket load and on his right side was a large wound, a hole punched right through his ribs.

Summer only just managed to keep he hyperventilation under control as they carried Rick into the garage and laid him on the table so Morty could work on him. Beth and Summer clung to each other, tears rolling down their cheeks as they watched the teenage boy rush around, pulled various things off shelves to try and save Rick's life. Morty injected him with all sorts of things; something that stopped the thrashing, something that stopped the bleeding, something that stopped the vomiting, and something that started to heal the wound. After about 20 minutes it seemed like Rick was more stable, but certainly not out of the woods. 

“Wh-what happened?” Beth managed to choke out.   
Morty glanced up but continued on with his work.   
“S-s-s-stupid prick got himself attack by this massive venomous worm! I-i-i-it stabbed him right through the chest with its stinger. Fuck, you're an idiot,” Morty addressed this last part to an unconscious Rick.   
“Will he be ok?” Summer asked, her voice quivering.  
“Hm? Yeah, I-I-I think so. He gave me instructions before he went rabid. I've got rapid-heal stuff on the wound and I've neu-neutralised the poison, he's just got to sweat it out now. I can't imagine that's going to be pretty.”

The three of them carried Rick to his room and placed him on his bed. The old man twitched every few seconds, clearly in pain, which made Beth's tears form anew and she left the room to drink; they all relied on substances in times of strife. Summer loitered behind Morty as the boy mopped his Grandfather's brow.   
“Summer you might as well go, this isn't going to be very nice.” Morty murmured.   
“I can help,” she insisted her voice quiet with shock.   
Morty sighed and turn to look at her awkwardly. “He told me not to let you.”  
Summer face paled. “What? Why?”  
“He didn't want you to see him like this,” Morty shrugged. 

Summer's mind started to race, what the hell did that mean? Why didn't he want her when he was at his weakest like she did him. Didn't he think she could handle it? Did he not think she was capable? Her thoughts were interrupted by Morty taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.   
“He loves you, Summer, I think he was just trying to protect you.” Summer's shoulders sagged under the weight of all the worry, she didn't have the energy to fight.   
“Let me know- Tell me if you need any help,” she whispered. Morty nodded and she turned to trudge out of the room. 

While her mother drank, Summer smoked. Pooling all the nicotine-based resources she had, she set up camp in the living room, half an ear on the noise of the telly while the rest of her listened to the pained moans and whimpers coming from down the hall. Every once in a while she'd go to stand at the patio doors and light up, not even caring if she was caught. 

Eventually, the sounds of anguish died down, leaving Beth to feel safe enough to go to bed, but it only made Summer antsier. Midway through her ninth cigarette of the night, Morty entered the living room looking completely annihilated. He did a small double take at Summer standing at the door blowing smoke into the cold night air but said nothing. He stepped out to stand next to her glazing up at the stars.   
“H-h-he's ok. Still pretty messed up, but he-he's gonna be fine.”  
Summer just nodded, exhaling in the opposite direction to her brother.   
“He says you can go in and see him now.”  
A flash of anger shot through her out of nowhere. “Oh, so I'm allowed to now am I?”  
Morty sighed but looked sympathetic. “Don't take it the wrong way, Summer. H-h-he wants to see you. Just... be gentle, he's still pretty messed up.” Morty shot her a meaningful look before stepping back into the house and heading for the stairs. Summer blushed in his absence. What the fuck? Did Morty know?! Had Rick told him? Not that it really mattered anyway. She snuffed out her cigarette on the side plate she'd brought out to use as an ashtray and headed inside. 

Her insides churned with nerves. Seeing someone normally so strong and health suddenly in a moment of weakness could be very jarring. Like when they'd visited her Grandma on her Dad's side in hospital after a fall. Sick people looked different, seemed scary somehow, and Summer wasn't sure how she was going to react to this seeing as the last time she'd seen Rick he's been oozing blood out of every orifice. 

She tapped very lightly on the door, part of her hoping he would be asleep. A soft grunt came from within and she closed her eyes briefly to steady herself before pushing the door open and stepping inside. The room was dimly lit with a small lamp on the far side which threw out a green glow. Rick was partially propped up in bed, the blood now cleaned from his skin, with thick bandages wrapped around his naked torso, his hair slicked back slightly with sweat and the moisture from Morty's sponge bathing. Summer shut the door behind her and loitered at the entrance. Rick's breathing was shallow due to the pain in his ribs and his face looked even paler than normal. He cracked an eye open which was almost completely bloodshot. 

“Hey, Baby,” he croaked out.   
Summer held in a little gasp, he sounded so frail. “Hey,” she whispered.   
“You ok?” As if he was the one that was meant to be asking that. Summer nodded. She could feel a lump start to form in her throat and tried in vain to swallow it down.   
“C'mere,” he beckoned slightly with his hand then let it flop back onto the bed. He must be exhausted she thought to herself.  
Summer approached him cautiously. Why was she so worried, this was Rick for God's sake. She stood dumbly at the side of his bed.  
“You're really hurt.” She blurted out. ' _Oh, yeah, magnificent input, Summer. Bravo!_ ' the little voice in her head said snidely.   
But Rick just smiled drowsily letting his eye close again. “I'm a little banged up but I'm ok, don't worry about me.” He reached out with his hand again and closed it around Summer's fingers and tugged on them feebly. “Come lie down with me.” He wasn't asking. 

Summer bite her lip, what if she hurt him? Rick despite his disadvantaged state could still read minds apparently.  
“It's ok, you won't break me, I-I-I'm not made of glass.” Summer swallowed down that persistent lump again and pulled her hand out of his, moving round to the end of the bed so she could clamber on without touching him. She lied down stiffly at his side in the tiny cot bed, trying her best not to lean on him. But Rick as always had other plans. With a grunt of exertion, he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently into the side of his body so her head rested on his bare chest.   
“Th-there we go, that's better.” He squeezed her arm and pulled her in closer. 

They laid there in silence for a while, Rick with his eyes still closed, wincing every now and then at a breath drawn in too deeply, while Summer stared up at him fearfully from below.   
“S-stop looking at me like that,” he mumbled.   
“Like what?” She asked.  
“Like I-I'm going to fucking explode or something.” She could practically hear the eye roll  
“You can't even see me!” Summer insisted.  
Rick smiled, “Yeah, but I know what your face is doing.” He moved his hand up to stroke her hair with an almost imperceptibly shaking hand. 

“I'm sorry I missed our 'date'. Look I-I prepared for it and everything.” He gestured off to his right side where the bedside table was. Upon it sat a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, a box of tissues, and a rather battered looking scented candle. Summer felt her heart shatter at the gesture and that lump grew twice the size.   
“I-I-I don't think I'm in a position to fuck anything at the moment though. Especially not an energetic, horny, teenager. Not after that cunt tried to use my lungs as a-a-a fucking glove puppet,” Rick grumbled. 

For whatever reason, that particular phrase was the straw that broke the camels back. Hot, fat tears forced their way out of Summer's eyes and a sob broke free from her throat.   
“Hey, hey! I-I-I-I didn't say we never would. I've just got to recover first!” Rick said in a slightly panicked voice. Even when he was the one who needed looking after, Summer still ended up as the one being comforted.   
“You nearly died!” She sobbed into his chest.   
“Oh come on, y-y-you're being dram-”  
“I'm not!” Summer pushed herself up onto her hand so she could look at his bedraggled form more clearly. “You could have died. What would I have done without you?”   
Rick huffed out an annoyed sigh and rubbed his hand over his face and into his damp hair.   
“I didn't though did I, Summer. Unfortunately, I lived to hear another of your overly emotional rants. People die all the time, you get over it. Why don't you- why not just enjoy each day for what it is. Today I didn't die,” He opened his eyes and looked at Summer with a small smile. “Hurray!” he sang, complete with wobbly jazz hands. Summer couldn't help but give him a watery smile in return. 

Rick reached out and brushed her tears away with his thumb. “You know what would make me feel amazing right now?” Summer shook her head. “To lie back, re-relax, a-a-and listen to my Granddaughter's breathing, with her head on my chest and my hands on her bare skin. D-do you think you can organise that for me?”  
Summer huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, I think even I could manage that.”   
Rick plucked at her top. “Take these off and get in.” 

Summer struggled out of her clothes and underwear in the small amount of space she had, being extra careful not to accidental hurt her Grandfather, then climbed under the covers alongside him. His arm came round to pull her now naked body against him again. Gingerly Summer put her arm over his flat stomach.  
“Can I do this?” She asked timidly.   
“Mmhmm,” he mumbled, resting his head on hers. “You smell of cigarettes,” he stated.   
“Yeah, sorry, I was like, stressed out to the max,” Summer sighed. Rick brushed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.   
“No, I like it. Reminds me of how much of a bad girl you can be,” he said, his voice making her shiver. She pressed in closer to him, but he gasped sharply in her ear.   
“Ow, careful, Sweetheart,” he grumbled. Tears sprang to Summer's eyes again.  
“Oh shit, I'm sorry!”   
“It's ok, you just squeezed a bit hard, ca-calm down would you,” he laughed tiredly. He began to stroke up and down her back. “My sweet little girl,” he sounded like he was falling asleep. Summer shuddered again at the nicety, beginning careful this time not to hurt him again. Not long after, Rick's breathing evened out, signalling that he'd finally drifted off. Summer rubbed her face against his firm pectoral muscle and let her eyes close, safe in the knowledge that Rick, at least for now, was alive. 

-

When Summer woke up the room was still gloomy due to Rick having blacked out his window, but sensed it was probably early morning. Rick lay in much the same position as he had fallen asleep in, unable to move much with his injury. His mouth was slightly agape with a little drool on his bottom lip. Summer smiled to herself, who knew someone like him could make her feel so content. She put her head back on the small amount of pillow she had access to and stretched her arms above her head, only remembering she was completely when the covers slipped down and revealed her bare breasts. She couldn't really bring herself to care though. 

“Hmm, well that's a nice sight to wake up to,” said a sleepy voice to her right. Instinctively she reached down to cover herself, ' _No so carefree now, eh?_ ' said that irritating voice. She looked over at Rick who's eyes were just barely open, smirking at her. “D-d-don't cover up for my sake, let it all hang out, Baby.”  
“Shut up, Grandpa,” she grumbled turning in to put her arm around his slim waist and her head back on his chest the way he liked it. His hand sneaked across and started to toy with her nipple absent-mindedly. A thought occurred to her as she sighed happily at the attention.  
“It doesn't like, weird you out or anything if I call you Grandpa still, does it?” She looked up at his face, he's shut his eyes again, dozing in the warmth created by their bodies.   
“Baby, your Daddy issues get my dick harder than anything ever has, I'm not complaining.” Summer glanced down to see that in fact, he was pitching quite the tent under the covers.   
“Oh!” She said in surprise. “Do you want me to...?” Rick lifted his head to look down at her.   
“Hmm? Oh, no, th-th-that's just morning wood, it'll go soon. Besides, I think it'd hurt too much to cum at the moment.” He grunted as he pushed himself up a little in bed, pulling Summer with him. “This probably isn't helping though.” He said returning his hand to her breast and giving her nipple a hard pinch. Summer gasped at the glorious sensation of pain mixing with pleasure. 

“How are you feeling?” Summer asked, reaching out to gently touch his bandages. He moved from her chest to take her exploring hand in his and bring it to his face, lightly brushing it with the side of his mouth.   
“Like I've been raped by a steamroller,” he grumbled, still nuzzling her hand.   
“Well not to take away from your suffering, but your stubble is kinda scratching my skin.” That made Rick bark out a laugh, then cringe in pain at his mistake.   
“Sorry, Sweetie,” he said, kissing her hand before placing it back on his abdomen and seeking out her tits again.   
“Are you worried we'll get caught?” She asked, wondering if she had better make a move, but Rick just shrugged.   
“I-I-I told Morty not to bother us and you'd look after me through the night.” Summer wondered if that was all he'd told Morty. 

They laid like that for a while, Summer tracing patterns with her fingertips through the trail of hair that disappeared into his underwear, Rick brushing over her hardened nipple to entertain himself. Looking around the room Summer's eyes came to rest on the bedside table wear Rick's little 'date night' starter kit sat and felt her heart swell. Rick had probably lost count of the number of beings he'd had sex with, but he still understood a basic needs of a nervous teenage girl and had tried his best to meet them. The 'romantic' candle was particularly adorable.   
“What's the lube for?” she asked, her curiousness laced with a hint of trepidation which Rick obviously sensed.   
“Don't panic, I wasn't planning on anything too adventurous.” Summer felt internally relieved. She turned over and rested her chin on his pec and stared up at him, watching his Adam's apple bob and his jaw move as he spoke. “I'm not just blowing my own trumpet when I say I'm pretty well endowed-”  
“I had noticed,” Summer smirked, Rick huffed out a laugh and stroked up her spine making her shiver.   
“Well it might be a bit painful the first time and I didn't want you to worry about not being wet enough.” Jesus Christ, Summer could probably get addicted to how protective he was over her. Instead of choking him with sickly sweet affection though, she decided to say thank you with sexiness.  
“Hmm, you probably needn't worry too much about that.” She lifted herself and crawled up a bit higher so she was hovering over his face.   
“Cock slut,” Rick grinned up at her before Summer bent down and pressed her lips to his. They massaged each other's tongues for a while before they broke apart, Rick continuing to stroke over her bare ass.   
“You better believe it, Grandpa,” she said with a wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of smut, hopefully the mild peril and copious amounts of fluff made up for it. Don't worry though, the last chapter is gonna get nasty ;)


	9. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have finally reached the end! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read it and to people who left their support, you guys are amazing. It's been a joy to write this story and share it with you all :) 
> 
> I am in no way finished with SumRick, you will be seeing more of this pairing from me, but first I want to finish my Rick/OFC fic before starting anything new (like the Rick POV). Why not check it out while you wait......[Shameless Plug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756107/chapters/23850954)......
> 
> So enjoy the last chapter! If you like the story please let me know, your comments and critiques brighten up my world :)

It had taken two weeks for Rick to fully heal, but even then he was still quite tender. Summer had slept in his bed almost every night under the guise being there to look after him if he needed it. They'd spend most evenings lazily kissing, Rick high on pain meds, Summer high on endorphins. Despite the circumstances, Summer felt like she was in her own little paradise. Life was easy when she knew that at the end of the day she could curl up in bed with Rick, no obligations, no expectations, and just enjoy his company. It was obvious that he was getting bored though, it was only a matter of time before kissing wasn't sufficient stimulation for a mind like Rick's and as soon as he was to able, he was out adventuring again. But that didn't stop him laying it on thick in the evening, complaining about how much pain he was in so he could get Summer to stay in his room again. 

The thought of their little secret kept Summer smiling most of the time, breaking out into a grin at random intervals during the day. They were floating on their own private cloud nine! So she was a little shocked when she realised she wasn't the only one with a secret to keep. 

She and Morty had been vegetating in the living room, attention more focused on their phones than the TV, when Morty piped up for across the room.  
“You will be careful won't you?” He asked nonchalantly.  
“Huh?” Summer asked, barely paying attention to him.  
“With Rick.” Ok, now she was listening. She had to play it cool though, there was no way Morty could actually know anything.  
“I don't know what you're talking about,” She said, pretending to still be engrossed in Facebook.  
“You know, you two. Y-you're like together or whatever,” Summer's head flew up to stare at him, eye bulging with panic. Oh, Jesus. Oh, _fuck!_  
“Morty, he's our _Grandpa_! I dunno what sick fantasy-” she began, trying to act as casually as possible.  
Morty sighed and rolled his eyes, coming over to throw himself down on the sofa next to her.  
“Summer. Ricks and Mortys end up fucking each other all the time. It's not-not that big of a mental leap to assume some Rick's fuck their Summers instead.” He shrugged, looking nowhere near as concerned as he probably should be. Summer just gaped at him, she was so dumbstruck she couldn't even find the words to deny it.  
Morty gave her a sly smile. “Besides... Rick told me.”  
Summer narrowed her eyes in outrage. “What the fuck?!” Rick was lucky he was out in the ship, otherwise, she would have cut his balls off.  
Morty threw his hands up in defence, as though he was the one in the wrong. “Relax! W-w-we tell each other everything!”  
“Oh my god,” Summer groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Morty scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
“Jeez, Summer chill out would you? I think it's great! Well, y-y-you know... Weird, but still great! Better than some of the stuff I've seen other Ricks do. All I'm saying i-i-is look after yourself, he... well he's Rick, sometimes he doesn't realise when he's hurting people.”

Summer peeked out from between her fingers and eyed her brother. He seemed genuinely happy for her, which was nice, but also a little disturbing. How jaded had he become that hearing his Grandpa was sexually involved with his sister gave him warm fuzzies instead of a sense of abject horror?  
“Thanks, lil bro,” She smiled at him, letting her hands fall away. But then a thought struck her. “Wait, you've never... have you?” Christ, she was already getting the sloppy seconds of half the universe, she didn't want to add her brother to that list as well.  
“What with Rick? Hell Nah Dawg! I mean, maybe if he had some boobs, but no, he's all yours,” he grinned giving her a wink. Well, that was something at least. 

Rick wasn't back by the time she got tired so she headed up to her own room to sleep, still seething slightly at the revelation that Rick had just told Morty everything. The bed felt cold without the presence of another body hugging her close, stroking over her skin and breathing in her ear. In the end, though, sleep did claim her and she didn't wake until just before her morning alarm. As she stirred she felt a weight pressing her back into the mattress. Blinking open her eyes groggily she saw Rick's face inches from hers.  
“Ah, fuck! Rick!” She slapped at him weakly, still waking up.  
Rick grinned at her, “Finally! I-I-I've been laying on top of you for about half an hour, you sleep like the fucking dead, Summer.”  
Summer just glared up at him. “I have a bone to pick with you,” She said as sternly as she could with a croaking morning voice.  
Rick waggled his eyebrows, “Ooo, kinky!”  
Summer growled in annoyance. “You told Morty about us!”  
Rick suddenly looked a little sheepish, but his amusement was still fighting to be at the forefront of his expression.  
“Yeeeeah... Well, he's my little buddy! He-he-he gets it, don't worry about it!”

Summer huffed angrily and pushed him off her. Rick started to laugh at her annoyance but as soon as his right side hit the bed he grunted in pain. Immediately, Summer was on him, straddling his thighs and tugging his top out of his slacks.  
“Summer, it's fine,” he grumbled. Summer ignored him, pushing his sweater up over his ribs and examining his wound. It had healed but there was still a jagged angry mark where the worms stinger had broken through his ribs. Summer traced her hand over it, eliciting a shiver from Rick.  
“Y-y-you don't even know what you're looking for,” he complained, he really hated it when she insisted on trying to care for him.  
“Shut up,” she said bluntly. To her untrained eyes though, everything did look fine.  
“Summeeeeer!” Rick whined childishly. “Don't be pissy, I-I-I-I'm sorry I told Morty, I should have asked you first, ok?”  
Summer glared up at him, pulling his top back down and folding her arms. Rick gave a half smirk and sat up so they were face to face then pressed his lips to her neck. “I think I know what I can do to make it up to you though,” he murmured against her skin.  
“Oh?” Summer said, trying in vain to keep her grumpy act in place but letting her head lean to the side despite herself so he had better access to her neck.  
“How about tonight I lay you down,” he began to walk his fingers up her spine, “take aaaaall your clothes off,” he sunk his teeth briefly into her neck, “then fuck your brains out?” His voice was gravelly in her ear and her breath hitched at the prospect.  
“Tonight?” She asked, a flicker of panic flashing through her tone.  
Rick leaned back on his hands so he could see her face.  
“U-u-unless you don't want to that is?”  
“No, no, I do!” Summer said in a rush.  
Rick smirked that infuriating smirk of his. “Good,” he said simply before taking her chin and pulling her into a gentle kiss. The teenager sighed into it but moments later she was throw off to the side as Rick leapt from the bed.  
“Catch ya later, SumSum!” He called, bounding out of the door.  
Summer untangled herself from the covers and sat up again. Jesus fuck, he was annoying. But still, she bit her lip and smiled to herself. It was finally happening! Tonight she would get her wish. 

\----------

Summer decided it would be best to go to her own room that evening and wait for everyone to go to bed before heading back down to Rick's. She was feeling particularly paranoid, although now that Morty knew, she only had to worry about keeping her Mother in the dark, which would be easy seeing as the wine boxes sent her into such a deep sleep a bomb couldn't wake her up; a distinct possibility with Rick around. 

She put on her vest and sleep shorts and sat on her bed, waiting patiently. First her Mom came up the stairs, then an hour later Morty did, but still she sat there. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She'd done this before! She'd done stuff with _Rick_ before! But she had built this moment up in her head so much that now it came down to it, it felt bigger than she could cope with. 

Her phone lit up at her side. 

_Grandpa Rick  
You coming down then?_

She could just say no, tell him she wasn't ready, but she absolutely was. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Ok, time to do this. She pushed herself up onto slightly shaky legs and padded out of the room in her bare feet, down the stairs and came to stand outside Rick's door. Light was shining out from the crack underneath and she could hear him moving around in there. Her stomach felt like it was doing an impression of a washing machine, flipping over and over. It was like she was having an out of body experience, the blood rushing in her head, her limbs feeling numb. ' _You can do this._ ' Apparently the little voice in her head was on her side now. 

Without knocking she turned the handle and slipped inside. Rick was bumbling around, moving bits and pieces off his bed, dressed in those chequered sleep pants she liked and a grey t-shirt. He turned to look at her when she came in and surprise lit up his face.  
“Jesus, Summer, I didn't invite you down here so I could kill you. Y-y-you look like you're heading to your exclusion.” He wandered over to her and swept his thumb across her furrowed brow and down her cheek to take her chin gently in his hand.  
“What's wrong? Do-do you still want to do this?”  
“I do!” Summer insisted, fuck if she scared him off now she'd probably never get him back on board.  
“Cos I'm not pushing you, for all I care we can just cuddle or-or whatever you want. I-I-I'm not going to force-”  
“Rick!” She placed her hand on his chest to silence him. “I'm fine, just a bit nervous. I want this, really.” 

Rick eyed her up carefully, checking for any sign that she may be lying. He clear found nothing too concerning because he bent his head down to kiss her sweetly. Summer felt the tension melt from her body at the touch of his lips. She felt safe again, looked after. He broke the kiss and took her by the hand and sat her down on the bed before busying himself at his bedside table.  
“Look I-I-I got it all figured out.” He pointed to his arrangement of things proudly then picked up his lighter and lit the candle that had been there since the last time they'd tried to do this.  
“I-I got this thing years ago at an off-world market, it's a relaxation candle,” he grinned at her, clearly wanting her to be impressed. “A-a-and I don't mean that aromatherapy bullshit either, this is like mainlining a fluffy blanket.” Summer was starting to smell a warm spicy scent that was coming from the candle and immediately she could feel the safe feeling that Rick gave her intensify. 

Rick climbed onto the bed behind her, sticking his legs out on either side before handing her a small glass of wine and leaning back against the wall.  
“I'm no _OOOO_ t tryna to get you drunk, it's just to take the edge off.” Summer giggled and leaned back against him as he started to rub her shoulders, pausing every now and then to sip from his flask.  
“Why are you being so nice? This just isn't you.”  
“I'm not being nice, Summer, I'm being practical.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever Grandpa,” Summer smirked.  
Rick began to kiss her neck, thumbs still massaging into the knots in her shoulders.  
“I just want you to be comfortable,” he said, grazing his teeth over her skin.  
Summer shuddered. “How could I not be when someone's being so _nice_ ,” she jested.  
Rick gave up his massage and pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist. “Shut up and drink your wine,” he grumbled. 

Summer sat and sipped happily feeling her body relax further and further into the man behind her. Rick kept his hands on her constantly, stroking here, tickling there, nothing demanding or forceful merely reassurance that she was safe in his care. The teen could feel her heart swelling at the loving attention she was receiving, she'd never had a sexual experience like this before. Ethan was always pushy and bossy, and not in a kinky way, more like an entitled child. He expected to have his dick sucked, he expected Summer to be instantly wet, he expected her to open her legs at the slightest uncomfortable boob squeeze and welcome him to thrust himself to oblivion. Rick was the complete opposite; he offered his touch, read her body language, asked her constantly without words if what he was doing was what she wanted, encouraging her, in turn, to explore him and engage with her own sexuality. A lot of that probably came from years of experience, but she realised that even without that, Rick was different purely for the fact that he _respected_ her. That wasn't to say he wouldn't hold her down, call her names, and take what he wanted, but only if _she_ wanted him to. 

“H-h-how you feeling now, Chick?” He asked, still mouthing at her neck.  
Summer drained her wine glass. “Good. Better, I feel all relaxed now,” she smiled leaning her head back against his shoulder.  
Rick chuckled, “That candle was the best 9 Flurbos I ever spent.” He took her glass from her and leant across the bed to put it back on the bedside table with his flask.  
“I think it's more you than the candle,” Summer said snuggling back into him as he sat back up.  
“I-is that so?” He began to stroke up and down her ribs, his thumbs brushing along her underwire in questioning. She arched into his touch in answer and Rick's hands came up cup both her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers through her top as he did. He dropped his head down to her neck again but instead of softly kissing, he sucked her skin into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue and increasing the pressure. Summer felt the blood rise to the surface, making her skin sensitive as he pressed in with his teeth. She moaned rather loudly before clamping her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. 

“Don't worry,” Rick said with a light laugh after pulling away, “I've sound-sealed the room. Now I get to hear all those lovely little noises you make.” He nibbled at her earlobe, drawing a gravelly hum from Summer's throat to emphasise his point. One of his hands moved from where it was caressing her breast and covered her right hand, picking it up from the bed and guiding it down her stomach to the edge of her sleep shorts.  
“Touch yourself for me,” he said, his lips brushing her ear. Of her own volition, Summer moved her hand down into her shorts and underwear, gasping when she came in contact with slick flesh. 

Rick smiled into her shoulder, watching the outline of her hand start to move as she rubbed the moisture over her clit.  
“You like that, Baby?” He asked softly.  
Summer bit her lip and whimpered in response, wriggling back against her Grandfather.  
“I-I-I-I'll take that as a yes.” Rick slid both of his hands under her top and pulled her cups of her bra down under her boobs then began to pinch and roll her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.  
“Are you horny, Sweetheart? D-do you need Grandpa to sort you out? Fill up that aching pussy with my cock?” Summer groaned loudly as his voice sent shockwaves straight to her clit.  
“Yes, please G-Grandpa I need it. I need you,” she begged, her voice strained. Rick moaned low in his throat and ran his nose up behind her ear one last time before he pulled her hand out of her shorts and put her fingers straight into his mouth. 

Summer quivered as he sucked languidly on her fingers, undulating his tongue over them to get as much of the taste as possible before pulling them out with a pop.  
“Fuck, I will never get board o-of the taste of your pussy.”  
Climbing out from behind her Rick stood up next to the bed and pulled his T-shirt off revealing his slim torso, all pale skin and hard lines, with the red scar from the stinger splashed over one side. Summer's breathing picked up at the sight of him.  
“C'mere, lie back on the bed.” He indicated with his hand and Summer did as she was told, scooting further along the bed and turning to rest her head on the pillow. 

Straight away Rick was crawling back over her, until his face was hovering over hers, then kissed her tenderly. He lowered his body down to press hers into the mattress, letting her feel his erection against her thigh, causing her to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and let her tongue flick against Rick's lips, to which he gratefully opened them, slipping his tongue alongside hers. In that moment there was a subtle shift in their demeanour. Their kiss went for passionate and loving to hot and manic and full of lust. Teeth clashed and lips were bitten in an attempt to have more of the other person. Eventually, Rick pulled away, moving to kiss down her neck, making Summer whine with need. 

“I know, Honey, Grandpa knows what you want. Don't worry, I'm gonna make you scream with pleasure.” He bit into her neck again, canting his hips into her groin. He knelt up suddenly and pulled her top over her head, and held her up by the waist as she reached round to undo her bra before tossing it onto the floor. Rick swooped down on her again, biting and sucking his way to her chest and taking her nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. 

Summer reached down and started to push at the waistband of his sleep pants but was struggling with the angle. Rick's hipbones jutted out so much that the elastic would just slide back over them. She growled in frustration, eager for it now, her nervous energy driving her on. Rick rolled off her, laughing, into the small space that was left on the bed and began to wiggle out of the offending bottoms, revealing his lack of underwear.  
“Impatient much,” he chided than sat up and pulled off her shorts, leaving her panties, obviously not wanting her to feel like she was being rushed. He reached out and wedged his arm under her waist and pulled her on top of him, grinning up at her in reassurance. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked with a wink.  
Summer put her weight on one arm so she could tap her chin dramatically.  
“Hmm, let me think...” In a bold move, she grasped Rick hand from where it was holding her hip and brought it round to rub against her wet panties.  
Her Grandfather shut his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath and pressing his hand against the slick fabric, rolling her clit under his fingertips. He regained some of his composure as Summer started to lose hers with the sensation.  
“Such a-a little slut for Grandpa, aren't you?” He breathed against her lips.  
“Mmhmm,” Summer nodded with a hard swallow. Rick laughed but it was warm and without ridicule.  
He snuck his finger just inside the hem of her underwear and tugged on it lightly.  
“Can I take these off, Baby?” he asked meeting her eyes dead on and making her blush a little.  
“Yeah,” Summer whispered, hating how much her voice shook. He pushed them down her hips then supported her weight as she kicked them off. When she'd finally managed to flick them onto the floor Rick pulled at her knees a little so she was hovering just over his crotch. She put her hands just under his shoulders as he gently pulled her hips down until her wet pussy came into contact with his hard throbbing member. They both groaned loudly at the sensation and Rick started to manipulate her pelvis so she was grinding against him, thrusting up so his shaft slid between her lips. 

It all felt very real at that point, in a way that it hadn't up until now. Summer's belly was doing little cartwheels and her throat felt a bit constricted as she realised that for the first time their naked genitals were rubbing against each other. Soon he would be pressing his cock into her, which felt even larger now that the moment was nigh. Her breath started to come in little pants, half arousal, half panic, which must have shown on her face because at that moment Rick reached up to cup her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek.  
“Shh, Sweetie, you're over thinking it again. Don't panic. D-do you wanna stop?”  
“No!” Summer said frantically.  
Rick leaned up and kissed her briefly. “Do you want me to take over for a bit?” Summer nodded shyly and quick as a flash she was on her back again, her tongue gliding over Rick's. He took one of her hands in his and pressed in into the mattress, entwining their fingers, anchoring her to a point of safety.

With Rick on top, the pressure against her clit from their not-so dry-humping increased, making her moan into their kiss. Thrust after thrust they became more and more frantic, moaning and sighing against each other. After no time at all Summer was cumming, throwing her leg over his back to increase the friction and ride out her orgasm. Her head fell back against the pillow, breathing hard and Rick bent down to kiss into her open mouth. Pushing on his shoulder slightly Summer broke the kiss.  
“Rick, please. I... I need...” she panted out the vague statement, but Rick understood. He rested his forehead against hers a took some steadying breaths.  
“Ok, hang on, I need to put a condom on first.”  
Summer frowned. “I am on the pill. I went to the doctor like you said after the night in a garage.”  
“I-I know, Honey, but I'm not taking any chances.” He smiled almost apologetically before climbing over her to sit on the edge of the bed and grab the box on condoms from the side table. 

Summer pushed herself up to a sitting position and watched him fish one out of the box. He glanced over at her when he noticed her eyes on him.  
“D-do you wanna do it?” He asked holding it out to her between two fingers.  
Summer hesitated, looking at the little foil packet like it might bite her. “I-I I've never...”  
Rick smiled and threw it at her face making her jump. “It's easy, I-I-I'll talk you through it!”

She picked up the condom from where it had fallen into her lap and scooted to the edge of the bed to sit facing Rick. This whole thing was taking her so far out of her comfort zone it was unreal. She normally just let Ethan take care of things, which admittedly wasn't actually the best idea. Her hands started to sweat as she felt Rick's scrutinizing gaze and her hands started to shake as she failed for the fourth time to rip open the packet. Fuck, she must look like such and idiot!

Rick's large hands swam into her line of sight as he covered her quivering fingers.  
“It might help if you stop shaking, Sweetheart,” he said kindly, but if anything that just made it worse. She felt the first prick of tears in her eyes and she desperately tried to blink them away before Rick saw. He must think she was so pathetic- Too late. He quickly lifted her chin with his finger and looked her dead in the eye, a serious expression on his face.  
“Hey. I'm not judging you, so please stop feeling judged. Compared to me everyone is inexperienced, I don't give a shit. I-I-I just want us to have a good time,” he shrugged. 

Summer let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and nodded in acknowledgement. This was Rick, not some asshole jock who would make fun of her. Not to say that he never made fun of her, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her in such a vulnerable way, not after he'd proved he had her best interests at heart. She gave it one last shot, and miraculously the packet ripped open with ease. She pulled out the slightly slimy ring of latex and held it warily.  
“Right now make sure it's the right way out and come over here”

Summer moved to sit a little closer and Rick turned to face her more and spread his legs so she could sit between them. She looked up at him for further instructions.  
“OK, pin-pinch the tip of it and put it over the head.” Rick held his cock steady to help her out as Summer did as she was told.  
“Now use your other hand to roll it down the shaft.” Despite the decent blush she was working up, there was something strangely erotic about their impromptu sex-ed lesson. It was better than anything she'd received in school at any rate. Summer carefully rolled the condom down, feeling the unbelievable heat of his penis under her hand. When she'd finished she looked up to see Rick giving her an amused smile.  
“Smashed it, Sweetie!” He laughed offering her a high five which she awkwardly took  
“You're right it wasn't that hard,” she admitted with a shrug. Like most new experiences, the fear of the idea far outweighed the difficulty of the situation.  
“I-I know right! Fucking _Ethan_ still managed to balls it up though,” Rick grumbled, he was still very sore about her scumbag of a boyfriend which made Summer's insides flutter.  
“Please don't talk about Ethan when we're about to have sex!” She asked burying her head in her hands. 

Rick laughed and pushed her gently back down onto the bed, following her until his hands were either side of her head, holding himself above her. Summer released her bottom lip from where she'd caught it her teeth and Rick dipped his head down to suck it into his mouth. It was nice and all, but she could tell that he was stalling, and when he pulled away again she told him as much.  
“Grandpa, can you stop delaying the inevitable? I want it, I _need_ it at this point, so for the love of god will just please just fuck me?”  
Rick face split into a wide grin. “That's what I was waiting for.” He leant on one forearm and reached down between her legs and swiftly inserted two fingers into her, forcing a little, surprised moan out of Summer. “Two seconds, Baby, just wanna stretch you out a little.” He thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them and stroking over her G-spot to relax her further.  
“It is going to fit isn't it?” Summer knew it was a stupid question, but the need to ask was too great.  
Rick rolled his eyes. “Sweetheart, you can fit a baby's head and shoulders through here, things just tend to tighten up a-a-a bit too much if you're nervous.” 

Seemingly satisfied with her progress Rick edged his way down the bed slightly and pulled his fingers out to fist his hand over his erection, making sure the condom was on correctly.  
He looked up at her. “You ready, Honey? I'm gonna go nice and slow.” Summer nodded.  
Rick was making her feel like a virgin all over again, which was no bad thing. Sex up until her encounters with Rick had been, well, awful. This felt like a new beginning, but maybe she was reading too much into it. 

Rick grasped his cock with one hand and guided it to her entrance, stroking the tip over it a few times before very slowing adding pressure. At first, Summer thought nothing was happening, she could feel him pushing against her but he wasn't getting very far, then she felt the head of his dick pop inside. Holy fuck he was big.  
“Fuck you're tight, Baby,” he said in a strained voice, moving his hand from where it was holding himself to tangle in her hair, massaging her scale. He stilled his forward momentum for a moment, allowing her to adjust before pressing on. It was easy going for a little bit, but halfway in Summer felt a sharp burning sensation shoot up through her walls and she gasped in pain.  
“What? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Rick asked, his voice rising an octave in panic.  
“It's fine,” Summer said trying not to grit her teeth. “You're just a bit bigger than Ethan was.”  
“No it's not fine,” he groused running his hand through his own hair, eyes darting about as he processed the information.  
“Here right, y-y-you go on top, it'll be easier on you that way, I know you're being all shy and shit and want me to lead, but at least that way you can control the depth and speed and angle.”  
“Ok,” Summer said with determination. She wasn't going to come this far and give up.  
Rick pulled out of her slowly and helped her roll on top of him, squirting a bit of lube onto his dick before positioning her knees either side of his hips and putting his hands on her waist. 

Summer reached below herself and took his erection in hand, placing it back in line with her entrance before un-tensing her thighs to let gravity pull her down over the tip.  
Rick rubbed soothing circles into her hips as he watched her. “Just take slow, kiddo, there's no rush.”  
She couldn't have rushed even if she wanted to. Every couple of centimetres she would have to stop to let herself relax again. The bonus of her taking control though was that Rick could allow himself to engage his scandalous mouth without being distracted. 

“Look at you, taking my cock so well. Such a brave girl aren't you, Grandpa's so proud of you.” Summer whined and let herself drop the last couple of inches so she was sat flush with his groin.  
“That's it, Sweetheart, you're doing so well. Just let yourself get used to the stretch before you move,” Rick said encouragingly. “Just listen to your body, it'll tell you what to do, you're such a natural at this.”

Summer sat for a few moments enjoying the pleasurable ache of being completely filled, then experimentally rolled her hips forward, making Rick croak out a strangled moans. Bolstered by his reaction she dug her knees into the bed, resting her hands on his chest, and lifted her hips slowly before sinking back down, this time with more ease. Pleasure shot through her as his cock filled her back up, grazing over her G-spot in the process. She moaned loudly before raising up again and dropping back down, angling slightly so he nudged her front wall.  
“That's it, Baby, you're getting the hang of it now. Such a good girl,” Rick crooned smoothing his hands up her ribs to cup her breasts. 

Summer continued undulating her hips until they were both panting, at one point taking Rick's hand in hers and linking their fingers together for reassurance while his other played with her nipple. As much as she was enjoying it though, she wanted to feel him trust into to her.  
“I- oh fuck, I- can we switch?” Summer asked breathlessly. Without a moment's hesitation, Rick lifted her hips so he slid out of her then flipped them over and trusts back in. He loomed over her and bit at her neck, grunting dirty things against her flesh.

“D-do you like it, my sweet little thing? Do-ya like the feeling o-of Grandpa's cock in that hot, dripping pussy? So wet for me aren't you, fuck, Summer you feel so good.”  
Summer threw her head back a wailed, exposing her throat to him as he picked up the pace.  
“Oh, Baby, you look so good like this. Feel so good around my dick. You needed this didn't you, your poor little pussy's been aching for Grandpa to help you out, stretch you open.”  
He picked up Summer's thighs and hooked her knees over his shoulders. It was at this point that Summer completely lost her mind. The angle was just so perfect, hitting all the right places with Rick's long, deep thrusts. She fisted her hands in the covers, panting wildly, mouth open and eyes screwed up in pleasure. 

“Yeeees, Baby, that's it, let me hear you, Grandpa wants to hear you scream.” With a particularly well-angled thrust, she did just that, feeling her orgasm quickly building.  
“Ri- Grandpa pleeease, Grandpa I'm gonna cum,” Summer whimpered.  
“Cum for me, Princess. Look at me, I wanna see you do it. Open your eyes and cum on Grandpa's cock."

Summer's eyes flew open to lock with Rick's, sobbing as she saw his flushed face and gritted, bared teeth as he pounded into her.  
“Cum for me, my good girl,” he panted.  
Summer felt her body convulse, shockwaves of pleasure rushing down her limbs, her muscles spasming and her pussy clenching around Rick's cock, sending him over edge moments later. With a prolonged groan, he stilled inside her before dropping her legs and collapsing on top of her. Summer could hear his ragged breathing in her ear as they came down from their high. 

Rick hummed with satisfaction and kissed the side of her head. “I'm so proud of you, Baby. So, so proud,” he cooed in a daze of endorphins.  
Summer huffed out a laugh. “Hmm fuck, stop, Grandpa, I might cum again if you keep talking like that.”  
Rick chuckled, “Well make the most of it, I might not be so sweet next time.” He nibbled her earlobe lightly. “Grandpa wants to get _nasty_ with you.” Summer smiled, basking in a state of pure bliss. 

Eventually, Rick found the energy to pull out and heave himself up off her to remove the condom and wipe himself off with some tissues. He returned to tug the covers out from under her and climb into bed, draping himself over her body with an arm slung around her waist and his leg over her thighs.  
“Well?” He prompted.  
Summer sighed sweetly. “Even if we never do that again, I'm safe in the knowledge that I've just had the most amazing sex I'll ever have in my entire life.” She turned her head look at him, their noses brushing together they were so close.  
He smirked is trademark smirk at her. “Oh, Sweetie. This is just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you thought! x

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be massively appreciated, this is my second fic, first with this pairing, so I'm super nervous! Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Also, I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/panthaprincess) now, not a clue how it works but I have it! Come say hi or whatever you do on there...


End file.
